Obito's second chance
by AizenTheGoat
Summary: Obito get's sent to the bleach world as a result of a faulty Kamui due to Kaguya. There he meets someone who resembles Naruto and decides he'll do some good there since he couldn't attone in his own world. Sorry for the crappy summary, the story is better. Eventual Lemons. Sharingan Ichigo
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys it's me again with a new story. This is just a thought that came to me when I saw a cool fan drawing of Ichigo with Sharingan then I thought "I can do something with that" and this was the outcome. If it comes out bad I'll just leave it up for adoption to whoever can do a better job.**

 **There are some small changes that should be known. First Obito's Sharingan both have the same Kamui powers.**

 **Obito will create chakra pathways for Ichigo in a weird way.**

 **Kaguya's all killing ash bones technique will take a bit longer to do the job as opposed to instantly killing the person immediately.**

 **Last one is that I'm making Chibaku Tensei a Sharingan technique.**

 **And at the moment the pairing is up for suggestions for both Obito and Ichigo.**

" **xxxxxxxxxxxx" represents a scene break.**

The end of the war was nearing. Kaguya had teleported Sasuke away using her **Amenominaka**. Obito wanting to repent for all of the bad things he'd done in the past while being manipulated by Madara decided to use his Mangekyo Sharingan to try and get Sasuke back. Right before he was able to use **Kamui** to find Sasuke he was hit by one of Kaguya's all killing ash bones. With the injury he had taken he wasn't able to hold the technique properly and didn't know where he would go.

After landing in what seemed to be an alley, Obito tried to stand only to find out he couldn't. His vision was getting blurry and his body felt weak. No doubt from the stress of the malfunctioning Kamui along with the injury Kaguya gave him. Right before he passed out he heard a voice coming towards him. All he could make out was the voice of a small girl saying "he needs help." With that the world went black.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

It's been sixteen months since Ichigo defeated Aizen and used the Final Getsuga Tensho, sacrificing his Shinigami powers in order to win. In that time he has lost the ability to see spirits and see his friends from soul society. His days consist of going to school and occasionally going to work for Unagiya Ikumi.

Currently we find Ichigo and his little sister Yuzu coming home from the market after getting ingredients for dinner. This was a common occurrence in his life now. He's sometimes wondered in the past what it would be like to have a normal life not seeing spirits or dealing with Shinigami affairs, now he realizes how boring it truly is.

"ICHIGO"

He was broken out of his thoughts by the sound of his little sister calling him, quite loudly at that.

"What is it Yuzu?"

She points at a nearby alley and he notices a man on the ground bleeding. Though the strange thing is that half the man's torso seems to be white while the other is tan. That and there's a bone sticking out of his midsection.

"Come on Ichigo lets take him to the hospital he needs help." She tells him

Not having to be told twice he goes and takes the man back to the clinic to see what they can do for the man. That and he wanted to know just what the hell happened to this guy. Carefully picking him up he noticed that half of his face was scarred and he had white hair as well.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

When Obito came to he noticed that he was in a bed hooked up to a machine. Looking down at himself he saw that Kaguya's bone was also removed from his midsection. He tries to sit up with little success and groans in pain.

"Dad, Ichigo, he's awake!"

He looks over and sees a girl about 12. He remembers hearing someone with a similar voice when he landed in the alley and assumed that it was the same person.

The door opens up and two others walk in. The first is a man that is probably around his age. He has spiked up black hair and small amount of facial hair. " _If what the little girl yelled out is any indication, this man is their father, and the other one is her brother._ "

The second man has spikey orange hair, and a scowl on his face. He seemed to be around 17 or 18 years old.

What really caught his attention was that he could sense a sort of power coming from the older man. " _No doubt the man will know I'm not normal_." Obito thinks to himself.

"Good to see you're finally awake there, my name is Kurosaki Isshin, and this here is my son Ichigo, and that's my daughter Yuzu. Speaking of which, why don't you go get dinner started and me and Ichigo will take care of things here."

Once she was out of the room his demeanor quickly turned serious and started asking questions. "I have a few questions if you don't mind. First what are you? I can sense a lot of power of some kind from you. Are you a Quincy?" He asked in rapid succession.

" _What is a Quincy?_ " Obito thought to himself. "No I am not a Quincy, I am a regular human."

"A regular human couldn't have lived in the condition you were brought in." Isshin counters

" _Well I might as well tell him about myself, Kaguya's bone will kill me in about three day's tops anyway._ " He thinks to himself. Releasing a sigh he decides to tell them a condensed version of his life, leaving out some of the more gruesome details of course.

"Alright I'll tell you, though you might not believe me." He said

"Trust me I've seen some weird things in my life, just try me" Says Isshin with a smirk.

"Very well, I'm not from this dimension. I used a technique to open what you would call a portal, though I couldn't control it and I wound up here.

You probably want to know how I was able to do it. I did it using the power you said you sensed earlier. Where I come from every human has what is called chakra, its physical energy combined with spiritual energy that allows us to do what would be considered superhuman feats.

With that knowledge in mind let me tell you about myself then."

Obito goes on to tell them about his life growing up and how he was crushed by a boulder and how he met Madara and was swayed to the dark side, and how he eventually ended up here. After hearing this both males had their eyes wide. While it's not the strangest thing seeing as how he used their version or a senkaimon, or a garganta, the story was pretty incredible.

"That's all there is about me. Though I'm curious, I also sense power coming from you as well Kurosaki-san. What is it that I'm sensing, it's pretty similar to my own chakra."

"Well seeing as you told us your story I guess I'll tell you a bit about this world. Here once one dies they either become what we call a hollow, or they get sent to Soul Society.

From there they can choose whether they want to be a Shinigami or not. A Shinigami is one who guides the souls of the deceased up to soul society and slays hollows. The energy you feel is known as reiatsu. Which we could consider to be spiritual energy, so we're using half of what you poses." Before Isshin could explain more his cell phone beeped.

"Looks like I have another patient, ichigo keep him company and fill him in on anything you feel you can say safely." With that Isshin left leaving Ichigo and Obito as the only ones in the room.

"So what's your Story?" Asks Obito.

Ichigo doesn't know the man but he decides to tell him about his life leading up to the confrontation with Aizen and his loss of powers. He doesn't know why he told a stranger all of this but it feels good to talk to someone about it.

"I'll be back in a bit I'm going to go eat dinner" he says also leaving.

After hearing about Ichigo's life Obito starts thinking to himself.

" _So he did all of that to protect the people most precious to him. Even in other dimensions there's people just like you Naruto._ " He thinks with a small smile. " _I may have done a lot of bad back home and now that I'm here there's no way for me to repent properly, however I think I can help this kid out and make somewhat of a difference here. Back home these eyes were used for evil. Maybe this boy will be able to use them well._ " With his mind made up he laid down and waited for Ichigo to return to make an offer to the boy.

Later Ichigo returned to the clinic to see if Obito wanted to know anything else about where he was. He noticed Obito seemed to be deep in thought.

"Yo, I'm back" Ichigo says

"So you are. Ichigo, what would you be willing to do to get power back, the power to not feel useless and be able to protect everyone once again?" Obito asks

The question catches Ichigo off guard but decides to answer it anyway. "I'd do anything to be able to protect my friends and family" He says with conviction.

Inwardly Obito smiles as that was the answer he wanted to hear.

"I'm going to be honest with you, I know I don't have much time left, three day's tops starting tomorrow. Back where I come from these eyes of mine" he flashed his Sharingan "were used for evil, people feared those of us who had them. And those who had them believed themselves to be superior to others. I'm offering you one of my eyes.

If what your father told me is true than once my eye adapts to your body it should start a chakra pathway through you. Since reiatsu is similar to chakra you would only have to learn to split the chakra in order to use some of your other techniques.

You wouldn't have your sword anymore but any other techniques would be available to you again, those along with some of the chakra techniques I'd teach you. You wouldn't have Shinigami powers completely as you did before, but you'd be able to see spirits again if I'm correct and you'd have more techniques in your arsenal."

Ichigo couldn't believe it, this man was offering him the chance to be able to protect people once again. On one hand he couldn't completely trust the man, but on the other if he was truly bad his father would have taken care of it. There had to be some sort of catch though.

"What's the catch?" he asked

"No catch per say more like condition. First id have to send some of my chakra through you, second you'd have to rip your own left eye out and pop in my eye. The chakra that I'd give you would immediately start healing the eye while attaching itself to your eye socket, while starting to form your own chakra pathways. You'd be in pain for about two minutes."

" _So two minutes of excruciating pain in exchange for having power. It's worth it._ " 

"Alright Uchiha-san I'll do it." Says Ichigo.

"Good first thing's first though come here." Obito places his palm on Ichigo's head and starts sending chakra through Ichigo.

"Alright the chakra is in place now for the eye."

Ichigo watches as Obito pulls out his left eye without so much as flinching. He sees Obito pull a scroll out of his pants pocket and poofs a jar out of the scroll somehow. The jar is filled with a light green liquid which he then drops the eye into.

"Here, tonight before you go to sleep pull your left eye out and quickly place this one in, the chakra will start working immediately. Overnight they eye will adapt to your DNA and in the morning your chakra pathways should be completed."

Ichigo takes the eye and looks at it through the glass. Looking at the clock he sees it's almost eleven. Thanking Obito he heads upstairs to his room to start the procedure.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

In the bathroom Ichigo has the jar open, a towel nearby to bite on incase he yells, and pain killers just in case.

" _I would tell dad about this but there's a chance he would try and talk me out of it. This is my chance to help my friends again._ " He thinks to himself. The opportunity to not be useless was too strong to pass up.

Taking a deep breath he puts the towel in his mouth and reaches up to his eye. " _Here goes nothing._ " He thinks to himself. Deciding to get it over with quickly he shoves three fingers into his left eye socket and removes his eye.

"Urg!" he grunts loudly into the towel he's biting down on. " _Damn this hurts like hell!_ " he yells in his mind. Grabbing the eye he makes sure it's facing the right way and shoves it into the now empty eye socket.

Within seconds a green glow emits from the eye, immediately Ichigo feels the pain start to dull. " _This is like the healing Kido captain Unohana does on her patients._ " He thinks to himself.

He notices the green glow vanish but can still feel the pain going down. Looking in the mirror he opens his left eye and is happy to know that it worked and he can see out of it. Staring back at him is his reflection, though now his right eye is brown while his left eye is red with three tomoe in a circular pattern.

Closing his eye he puts everything away and heads to bed and immediately upon landing on the mattress he passes out. While he's asleep Obito's chakra is at work forming his chakra pathways in order to allow him to wield the Sharingan, and if Ichigo is lucky he'll be able to deactivate them at will.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Upon waking up Ichigo noticed that his dad had not barged in and attacked him as he did almost every morning.

" _He must have left early to see some other patients again._ " He thinks to himself. Heading to the bathroom to brush his teeth he looks in the mirror and notices that he has two different colored eyes. One is brown while the one that was supposed to be Obito's Sharingan is black.

"What the hell?" he murmurs out loud. "I'm gonna have to ask Uchiha-san about this" He continues his morning routine and heads downstairs to get breakfast, which consisted of pancakes, eggs, and bacon.

"Hey can I get some of that?" asks a voice from behind him. Turning around he sees a transparent old man hovering above him looking at his food.

His eyes widen as he realizes that he can see ghosts again. He dashes to the clinic portion of the house to talk to Obito. When he enters he sees Obito is standing up stretching, not only that it seems he's had a change of clothes. Which he noticed belonged to his dad.

Obito is now wearing a plain white tee shirt along with some black jeans and some black sneakers.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, your father came here earlier today, gave me the ok to leave today. Also I told him that my eye deteriorated due to my wound, if you want to tell him you have it feel free. He also recommended a few places for me to stay at and he also lent me some of his clothes in case you are wondering about that."

"Thanks for telling me but that's not why I'm here. It worked I can see spirits again, but now one of my eyes is black instead of brown like my right one, and last night it was red. Why is that?"

"Yesterday I told you that it would adapt to your DNA. Seeing as you can see spirits once again I'd say it was a success. However it seems your DNA was not strong enough to force it to change to your color eye and it retained my original color. As for why it's not the Sharingan pattern, that's because it's deactivated and I haven't showed you how to use it. Though if you'd like, and I think you will, I can show you how to use it." Says Obito

"Yeah that'd be great" Ichigo replies barely being able to conceal his happiness. He is this much closer to being able to help his friends once again, though at the same time he's kind of upset that no one from soul society has tried to do anything to help him regain his strength. Pushing those thoughts away he and Obito head out the door to look for a place for Obito to live in.

"Kurosaki Ichigo"

"Just Ichigo is fine, it gets annoying hearing my full name every time."

"Alright, Ichigo where are some nice apartments around here?"

"There's some down the street from here though they're quite expensive."

"Let's go then, it'll be a good opportunity to show you something about these eyes." He says

Ichigo leads him a few blocks down the street to a tall building about four stories high, judging by the architecture of the place one would have to be really well off in order to live here.

Entering the building they're greeted by the manager of the apartment building.

"Hello gentlemen may I help you today?" the man asks kindly.

"Yes, I'm wondering if you have any apartments for rent at the moment." Replies Obito

"Hmm, yes we have three available two on this first floor each of which are $4000 a month with utilities included. Then there's one on the top floor which is our biggest one for $6000 a month, you'll also be asked to pay three months' rent in advanced if you wish to take it." He says looking up from his computer, which turned out to be a mistake on his part. Looking up he sees Obito's red eye spinning slowly in a hypnotizing way.

Ichigo looks at the manager and notices his eyes seemed to be glazed over.

"I have paid you three months in advanced and you will give me the apartment." Obito says

The man's eyes return to normal and quickly says "Thank you sir, here's the key to the apartment and if you need anything else don't hesitate to call."

Thanking the man Ichigo and Obito head to the apartment, once inside the apartment Ichigo asks. "What the hell did you do? One moment he's talking about prices then he agrees that you paid him and gives you the place."

"That's one of the abilities I will be teaching you with the Sharingan. It has the power to cast illusions on people." He says

Ichigo immediately thinks of Aizen and compares it to Kyoka Suigetsu.

"You can pretty much make someone do as you ask so long as your will is stronger than theirs they won't be able to break out of the illusion.

Come let's get your training started and I'll tell you a bit more about what you'll be able to do."

They end up at a park near Ichigo's place and sit down on one of the benches.

"Ok listen up. Some of the powers that the eye you now have are, as you now know the power to cast illusions, these are called 'genjutsu' you can pretty much make people see anything, they can see something good or bad depending on what you want.

Another thing is that you'll be able to predict an opponent's movements almost before they even know what they're going to do. I'm not sure if you'll be able to copy those Kido things your father mentioned but you can try that on your own. You can also force people to give you information.

This next one is one of my most useful techniques which I'll be sure to teach you. It's called 'Kamui' this is the one that opens the portal so you can teleport yourself to another location, as long as you've been there before." He explains

" _So if it lets me teleport anywhere as long as I've been there before, can I go back to soul society?_ " Ichigo thinks, he's brought out of his thoughts when Obito speaks again.

"Kamui also lets you do something else, say someone attacks you, you can send your body to the 'Kamui dimension' and it will cause the attack to go straight through you as you're technically no longer in the same dimension. All they would see is your body but you wouldn't really be here. For example." Right as he says that he goes to smack Ichigo's head but it goes right through it instead of connecting.

"See, since my body was no longer in the dimension you were not harmed."

Ichigo was shocked at what had just happened. He literally phased through his head.

"Uchiha-san, would it be possible for me to go to another dimension using Kamui?"

"So long as the dimensions exist in this world than I believe so, I can't return to mine since it doesn't exist in this world.

There's one more but that one I'll tell you about some other time."

Before Obito could continue speaking he hears Ichigo's cell phone ring.

"Hello?" speaks Ichigo into the phone, but as quickly as he put it up to his ear he held it out. Obito could make out what sounded like a woman yelling on the other side of the line "GET OVER HERE THIS INSTANT!" he hears.

"Ugh, that's my boss Ikumi yelling at me to go to work." He says standing up.

"I don't have much time so I'm going with you to get you out of this and we'll start you training for the day."

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

At the Unagiya Shop the duo stand at the door, mostly because Ichigo doesn't want to go inside. "What are you waiting for Ichigo go inside." Obito says impatiently.

"Ichigo it's about time you got here! And who's this?" Asks the owner Unagiya Ikumi.

"My name is Uchiha Obito, and I'm afraid Ichigo will not be able to work for you today as you gave him the day off. Once we leave you will not remember me." Obito says before he flashes his Sharingan. The same as the last one, her eyes glaze over before returning to normal.

"Ichigo? What are you doing here? I told you not to come in today." She says. Not needed to be told twice they exit the shop. Before they can go and get Ichigo started on controlling the Sharingan Obito starts coughing up some blood.

" _Damn it's starting._ " Obito thinks to himself while getting up.

" _There's gotta be something that I can do to stop him from dying. He gave me the ability to see ghosts again and soon I'll be protecting my family and friends again. FRIENDS that's it. I'll ask Orihime later if she can help him._ "

"Alright Ichigo your first lesson is going to be in Genjutsu. There are many ways to perform it, but for a beginner it's easiest through eye contact. Make sure your target looks you directly in the eye as it's activated.

That reminds me, in order for you to activate your Sharingan just channel some of your power to your left eye and you should notice the change right away." Explains Obito

Ichigo does as he's told. He closes his eyes and opens his right one and notices he can see light blue lines all throughout Obito's body. That and the world seems to be clearer, and slower.

"Good, now that you can activate them just stop channeling power to deactivate them. First we'll start on some of the weaker civilians around here. To perform genjutsu make sure you make eye contact, the moment you do send a pulse of power into the eye and let it attack their cerebral nervous system. Then think about what you want them to experience. ( **AN: I'm not sure that's how it's really done but bear with me.** ) Then they're trapped.

If you want to do what I did to those people you just do the same as I explained but don't think of anything, just give the command then deactivate the eye. They'll snap out of it but the command will be in their brain.

Ok there's an old man coming this way, call him over and when he looks at you do it." Instructs Obito.

"Excuse me, old man."

The old man turns around

" _Alright now wait until he makes eye contact with you and send a pulse to the eye and let it do the work._ "

The old man looks up at Ichigo.

" _Now!_ " Ichigo sends a pulse to his eye and notices the man's eyes glaze over and he stops moving.

"When I release you, you will apologies for bumping into me." He says as that's all he can think to order at the moment just to see if it worked. Deactivating the eye he notices the man goes back to normal.

"I'm terribly sorry young man I wasn't looking where I was going."

"It's alright, goodbye."

"Well done Ichigo you successfully captured someone in a genjutsu. Though don't be too happy, the stronger the opponents are the harder it will be to keep them under."

Before he can explain more Obito hears a roar coming from nearby. Knowing it was a hollow he and Obito go towards it and notice that Chad, Uryu, and Orihime are fighting it.

" _So this is a hollow, such ugly creatures._ " Obito thinks before he had a great idea.

"Ichigo, get the beasts' attention, there's something I want to try."

Ichigo uses his reiatsu to shunpo in front of the group, who are wide eyed to see him.

"Kurosaki, how are you able to use shunpo, hell how are you able to see the hollow? You lost your powers." Asks Uryu.

"I'll explain in a bit, there's something a friend wants to do."

As the hollow is getting ready to attack the air around it distorts before it vanishes.

"What happened?" Asks Orihime

"I'm not sure." Says Ichigo

"That Ichigo is Kamui." Says Obito

"Who are you?" Asks Uryu with a Quincy bow ready and pointed at him.

"Are these friends of yours Ichigo?"

"Yeah the girl is Orihime Inoue, the one in white is Ishida Uryu, and the tall one is Chad." Replies Ichigo.

"You still haven't told us who you are or what you did." Says Uryu still ready to attack.

"Let's talk somewhere else." They hear Obito say before the air distorts around them just as it had done to the hollow.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

They arrived in a place that was pretty dark. No walls no sky. It was just black with blue cubes everywhere.

"Welcome to the Kamui dimension" Says Obito.

 **So I'm deciding to stop it here. Tell me what you guys think. Should I continue this? I actually had a lot of fun with it seeing as I haven't seen anyone do this kind of story. Granted I've seen about two Sharingan ichigo stories but they haven't been updated.**

 **Again the pairing is up for discussion. Though I'm thinking either Ichigo x Lisa or maybe Ichigo x Quincy girl. As for Obito I'm thinking Obito x Ikumi or someone else feel free to pitch some ideas.**

 **Hope to get some good feedback from you guys I'll see you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two, I'm glad it got a pretty positive reaction for the most part. Well anyway here's the chapters. Remember if you have any suggestions feel free to mention them.**

-In Kamui Dimension-

The moment that they had all arrived in the Kamui dimension Obito had put them into a minor genjutsu. In the illusion they are being told that Obito is Ichigo's uncle from his mom's side. Minor lies to keep them busy while Obito talks to ichigo.

"Ok Ichigo listen up, it's too early for them to know you have powers again, and it's too early to let them know about me as well, so before we leave here I'm going to have to erase their memories." Says Obito

"What? Why can't they know yet?!" Ichigo says a bit pissed off.

"At the moment you're not strong enough to protect yourself let alone anyone else. Just because you have power again doesn't mean you have the same power you used to have. You have to learn how to use your new strength so you don't die.

I'm going to be teaching you how to use some techniques, along with a fighting style that revolves around your new eye." He says sternly.

Ichigo looked like he wanted to argue, but he knew Obito had a point, even if he tried to help he still didn't know how to use his eye. All he knew was Shunpo and a very basic genjutsu, he also had to learn how to use this chakra he now had.

"After I've shown you how to use the Uchiha fighting style we will start learning how to utilize Kamui."

Ichigo perked up at that, since if he could learn that technique he could go back to soul society.

"But that will be very difficult Ichigo, it requires a lot of focus and patience to pull it off correctly."

He momentarily deflated but it went away quickly. He was determined to learn everything he needed to.

"For the moment let no one know you have powers, with the exception of your dad if you wish to tell him."

Ichigo can see the logic in that so he agrees. His dad would more than likely see the difference in eye color and would ask about it.

"One more thing before we release your friends, you're going to have to start having a 'do anything it takes to win' mentality. Up until this point you've fought a lot of people, you should know that enemies will do anything it takes to kill you. So you should do the same thing, whether it's playing dirty, or attacking when their back is turned.

You can't wait until your enemy is ready to fight, if you want to protect what's important to you, you have to do anything it takes. That eye basically lets you see the future, you can know what an opponent is going to do almost before they even know themselves."

Ichigo knew he had a point, but the thought of fighting dirty against someone didn't sit right with him. Though he could see the logic in Obito's statement.

"I'll try, the thought of attacking when someone isn't ready just doesn't seem right to me." He said frowning a bit.

"Over time you'll learn to let go of that mentality. But enough about that for now, let's release your friends." As soon as Obito said that Orihime, Uryu, and Chad were looking right at them.

"You must be excited to find out you have an uncle Kurosaki-Kun" Says Orihime cheerfully. Uryu still looks like he's not buying it, and chad is just looking on.

"Yeah, he's normal unlike my dad. Speaking of my uncle, Orihime do you think you could use your power to heal some of his injuries?" He asks her.

"Of course." She says getting closer. In the genjutsu they had been told that he was also a soul reaper that had been injured, though she's the only one who seems to be buying the story. Naïve girl.

"Uncle." Ichigo says playing along with the story given. "My friend Orihime is going to help you out, she has the power to negate any injuries one gets. It can help you with your problem."

Obito removes his shirt and everyone sees something strange. They notice that half of him is pasty white and scarred in the center. Orihime raises her hands and says " **Soten Kisshun** " I reject.

Obito is shocked when a barrier engulfs him and starts removing the injuries. One by one his wounds started to go away, as if they were never inflicted in the first place. He feels the effects of Kaguya's **All killing ash bones** go away. His torso returns to a single skin color and texture, the right side of his face loses its scars and returns to normal, and his white hair returns to its original black. He even gets left eye back, though it's only a regular eye.

"Thank you" Obito tells her before placing them into a genjutsu once again. "You will forget about what you've heard here today once you return." He commands.

"Alright Ichigo I'm going to send them back and we will begin your training for the day." Says Obito who now feels stronger without his wounds. He activates Kamui again and Ichigo's three friends vanish.

"We will begin with Genjutsu, the Sharingan can cast illusions on people as you know, but it can also see through any that are placed on you or around you."

Ichigo's eyes widened at hearing that last bit, if he'd had this eye before he would've been able to see through Aizen's Kyoka Suigetsu. ( **It's up for debate whether that's true or not** ) " _No point in dwelling on that now though._ " He thinks to himself.

"Another this you didn't know is that there are more than one ways to cast it, for now we'll stick to having you make eye contact though, the rest will come when I feel you're at an acceptable level." Says Obito. "For now though, let's get this lesson going." He says before bringing out the hollow he had previously captured.

"I want you to subdue him using genjutsu just as you did on that old man before."

Obito releases his hold on the hollow and it spots Ichigo and lunges. Ichigo stands his ground and proceeds to capture the hollow in the genjutsu…for half a second before it breaks it and attacks.

" _What the hell?! I know I did that right, what happened?_ " Ichigo thinks as he flash steps out of the way of a claw. When the hollow looks at him Ichigo tries to do it again, only to be met with the same results. Half a second and the hollow continues trying to kill him.

As Ichigo is flash stepping away from the hollow Obito decides to enlighten the boy a little. "You've no doubt noticed by now that the hollow keeps breaking your hold on him, it's because you're not focusing enough. It's not a civilian Ichigo, it's stronger, and if you wish to subdue the beast you must force it to kneel to you.

Remember what you told me, how your mother was killed by a hollow, use that as strength to subjugate it."

Ichigo being reminded of his mother's death always put him in a bad mood, add the fact that there's a giant monster trying to kill him was enough to drive him over the edge. Turning around to face it he yells "That's enough!" one red eye spinning madly.

The hollow stops right in its tracks and drops to the floor.

"Well done, know this, when using genjutsu on a stronger opponent it becomes a battle of wills. If you're not strong enough to keep a hold on someone they're break out of it easily."

Ichigo nods his head from his position. He's got his hands on his knees panting a little bit since he's not used to casting stronger genjutsu.

"Now just in case you're ever caught in genjutsu I'll tell you the way to escape. You must stop the flow of chakra in your body and quickly expel it all in one burst. Alright we're almost done for today just one more thing."

Obito recalling what that glasses wearing boy had done earlier gets an idea. Closing his eyes he gathers yin chakra or what these people would call reishi, and starts molding it into his right hand.

The orange haired teen looks on as he sees it starts to form some sort of…fan? It has the shape of a peanut, it was white with black outline, and the handle went completely through the whole thing. He notices that once it was completely formed it glowed once before dying down. What had shocked him though was that he was human, but he was using a Quincy technique.

Obito had pretty much copied the technique Quincy's use but used his yin chakra as the source and reinforced the whole thing with some of the left over ten tails chakra he had to make sure it lasted.

"In the meantime you will be using this to defend yourself." Obito says while motioning to the fan.

"How am I gonna protect myself with a fan? I don't even know how to use it, or how it'll even help me. How did you even make that anyways you told my dad you weren't a Quincy." He says with a frown.

"And I'm not. I'm not sure if I mentioned this to you but the Sharingan also allows you to copy techniques."

" _Copy techniques? Just how strong is this eye?_ " Ichigo thinks to himself

"This is a war fan, I've made it similar to the one I used to use. As for how it's supposed to protect you, well why don't you find out. Attack me. Use one of those techniques you learned as a Shinigami, only this time power it with chakra."

Ichigo remembers one of his lessons with Rukia about Kido, he puts one arm straight out and his hand on his forearm and starts chanting. " _Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south._ " " **Hado 31: Shakkaho** " he yells before releasing a huge red blast towards Obito, who isn't budging.

Obito raises the fan and says two words. " **Uchiha Reflection** " once the blast hits, the fan glows before the attack is sent right back to Ichigo.

His eyes widen as he sees his own attack coming back and flash steps out of the way. Only to be sent flying into one of the floating cubes by a gust of powerful wind. Following where the attack came from he sees Obito with the fan on his shoulder.

"What the hell was that?" Asks Ichigo as he gets himself up

"That was a technique unique to us Uchiha. It's called ' **Uchiha Reflection** ' as you can probably guess it reflects an opponent's attack back to them. Of course the stronger the attack the more chakra you need to put into the fan.

I will be teaching you this technique, that's how you will defend yourself until you can do so without it."

He nodded seeing how that technique could be useful against enemy attacks. Speaking of attacks he decided to ask something.

"Uchiha-san I noticed when I did my Hado spell that it drained a lot more of me than it used to."

"It's because that's a Shinigami technique used with a specific type of energy. You had to use chakra to power it up this time, remember the power you have now is not the same as the one you had before. Before you only had half of what you're utilizing now. That's enough training for today. Tomorrow I'll teach you how to control your chakra so you don't needlessly waste it."

Obito grabs Ichigo by the shoulder before the space around them started to distort.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

They arrived back at the park, thankfully no one saw them, and Obito would have to erase their memory of the event if they had.

"Alright Ichigo, go home and rest we'll continue training tomorrow." He says

Ichigo nods and heads home, wanting to just eat and sleep. He hadn't noticed it back then but now he can feel the exhaustion catching up with him. Once he steps inside he notices something is wrong. By this time his dad should have tried to attack him already.

Heading to the dining room he notices his dad is at the table with a serious look on his face. "Sit down son." He says

Sitting down Ichigo asks "What's up dad?"

"I felt your power flare up earlier today. How did that happen?" He asks

Ichigo explains the story, telling him how Obito had offered him an opportunity to get power and be able to protect himself and others again.

"You ripped out your own eyeball?! Are you insane?!" yelled his dad with an uncharacteristically upset look on his face.

"Yes!" Ichigo yells back "If I came to you I knew you'd probably try and talk me out of it."

His dad doesn't say anything for a while, eventually he looks at Ichigo and asks "Why do you trust him? How do you know he won't kill you or something?"

"If he were that bad I think you wouldn't have let him stay when he was injured, you would've taken care of him if you deemed him an immediate threat."

Isshin nods thinking that is something he would do. He wouldn't let someone he thought could harm his family stay in his house. Even if it was part of the clinic, he would have removed him. Looking back at his son he decides to ask one last important question.

"Ichigo, are you sure you want to get involved in all of this again?" he asks "You have a chance to live a normal teenage boy life, go out, get a girlfriend, enjoy your youth like everyone else."

"I'm sure dad, at first I wanted nothing to do with all of this, but after everything that has happened it's too much to just be here and do nothing while everyone is out fighting. I have a chance to protect everyone again." He says with a determined look on his face.

His dad looks on and notices the look on Ichigo's face. He knows that look, it's the look of a man who's made up his mind. Nothing will change it now.

His dad nods, and suddenly his demeanor changes from serious to what he's come to expect. His dad gets up and attacks. What Isshin hadn't noticed was that Ichigo hadn't deactivated his Sharingan from when he showed him, therefore he saw the kick coming in slow motion.

This was the first time he experienced the prediction aspect of the Sharingan. When he tried to subdue the hollow he only activated it when trying to do the genjutsu, so this was his first time seeing it actually work in what he could consider Hakuda.

Dodging the kick he punches his old man right in the face sending him crashing into a wall. "What the hell old man, you were actually cool for once!" yells Ichigo

"Well if you're determined to protect, I can't let your skills get rusty" He said as he got back up like he wasn't just punched into a wall.

"Crazy old man, I'm going to my room." He said as he heads up the stairs.

As he walked up he heard his dad talking to his life size poster of his late wife, asking where he went wrong with raising their delinquent child. Ichigo's eye's twitched as he walked.

In his room he's laying down on the bed contemplating what's to come.

" _Today was intense, there's so much to this eye that I don't know about. It doesn't matter though, the quicker I get this down the faster I can get to soul society and see everyone again._ " He thinks to himself before everything goes black. Soon he'll be Karakura's protector once again, and it's all thanks to Obito.

 **Xxxxxxxxxx**

-Right after Ichigo left-

Upon Ichigo leaving Obito follows suit only to his own apartment. As he's leaving the park he's run into by a small child. Looking down he sees a young boy about ten years old, shoulder length hair with bangs between his eyes and ears, white T-shirt and blue shorts.

The boy picking himself up off the ground looks at Obito, and frowns. "Hey you pushed me!"

Obito looks on, not in the least intimidated by the child's stare. "You bumped into me" is all he says. Before the boy could reply a female voice was heard getting near.

"Kaoru that is no way to talk to someone, you bumped into this man now apologize" says the voice.

Kaoru, as we now know just looks at the ground and mumbles a half assed apology. His mother bows slightly. "I'm sorry for my son's behavior and for him bumping into you." She says looking at him. Upon taking a good look at the man she notices he's very attractive, if she were a young girl she would be blushing but she's over that, but it doesn't mean she can't distinguish a good looking man when she sees one.

"It's no trouble at all." Obito replies recognizing the woman as Unagiya Ikumi, Ichigo's boss.

"Hey mom doesn't he look like stupid Ichigo." Kaoru points out.

Ikumi takes another close look. They have almost the same hair style albeit different color and this man's is a bit shorter. "Yeah he does resemble him a little."

"It would make sense since he's my nephew. My name is Uchiha Obito."

"Unagiya Ikumi, and this is my son Kaoru."

"Well Unagiya-san I'd love to stay and talk but I must be going now, excuse me." He says before heading off.

" _Not much of a talker I see, I'll have to ask Ichigo-Chan about him whenever he shows up to work._ " She thinks to herself before also walking off with Kaoru.

As he was heading home Obito was thinking of how to train Ichigo in the use of Kamui and how to utilizing it while fighting. He was brought out of his thoughts when a black cat with gold eyes stood in his way. Immediately he knew something was off about this cat by the way it was looking at him. That and he could feel power being suppressed by it.

Flashing his single Sharingan eye he is able to notice that it is a transformation, almost similar to a henge.

"You might as well release the transformation, I know you're not a cat." Obito says looking at it.

"So you noticed, unfortunately I can't transform here, however if you come with me to my friends shop you can have some questions answered there." The cat replies in a deep, masculine voice. If Obito was surprised by the voice he didn't show it since he just narrowed his eyes and nodded.

He follows the cat to a place called **Urahara Shoten**. The pair walked inside and he was met with one other person in the room. He was tall, had messy blonde hair, and was wearing a green coat with white diamond patterns along the bottom, and green pants with some sandals. He also had a green and white vertical stripped bucket hat on his head.

"Welcome to my shop. I'm Urahara Kisuke, I see Yoruichi did a good job in bringing you here." Says the now named Kisuke. Obito looks at the cat now named Yoruichi, he sees smoke forming around her as she starts to change. Her appearance is a tall dark skin woman with purple hair in a ponytail. She has a tattoo on one of her legs and is currently looking at him with a smirk.

Though that goes away when she sees he's not reacting at all to her in all her nude glory. Seeing that she didn't get the reaction she questions him. "Aww, no reaction?" she says pouting.

"This isn't the first time I've seen a naked woman." Is Obito's simple reply. "So why did you want me to come here."

"Yes of course." Urahara says with a serious face. "We want to know how Ichigo got his power back."

 **There's chapter two. Obito has met Urahara and Yoruichi and they want some answers. Ichigo is finally being trained in using his new powers and his dad is fine with it.**

 **I'd like to know, do you think I should skip the fullbringer arc? Considering Ichigo has power it wouldn't be too hard to do and jump right into the thousand year blood war after a bit more training. Or should I do it?**

 **Also the pairings are still up for discussion, though I don't think I'll make a harem for this. At most two girls after that it's hard to keep track of. However try and use some of the less used women. I like rare pairings, there's a lot of Orihime, Rukia, and Yoruichi. Also if you have any suggestions on how to improve the story feel free to let me know, readers usually have a lot of good ideas.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Firstly I'd like to thank all of you who have reviewed and given feedback along with suggestions. The way things stand now I've gotten a lot of comments going for Obito x Unohana so that's a high possibility. As for Ichigo I'm not sure yet. But as for the story I'm going to do the fullbringer arc. That will start next chapter. This one will be the final real training chapter before the story really gets going. Again if at any point in the story you think 'it would be cool if' please feel free to let me know. Anyways I've rambled enough let's get on with it.**

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or Naruto

-At Urahara's-

"We want to know how Ichigo got his powers back." Says Urahara in a serious voice.

"Give me one reason why I should tell you." Obito shoots back. Ichigo had told him about how Urahara had helped him in the past, however in the past sixteen months he hasn't done anything.

"Because we care for him!" Says Yoruichi starting to get upset.

"If you really did then you would have done something about his misery. It should've been clear by the look on his face that he was feeling bad about the loss of his powers, but fine I'll enlighten you. I gave him power. I won't tell you how I did it but I can guarantee it's not the same as his old Shinigami powers, that's all you're getting from me." Obito says.

The next moment Urahara and Yoruichi see the space distort around Obito and he seemingly gets pulled into his own eye. Next moment he's gone.

Arriving in his apartment he goes to his bed and starts thinking on what he'll teach Ichigo next. " _The boy seems to have a decent grasp on genjutsu, he'll have to learn how to cast them as distractions as well but that will come with experience fighting stronger opponents. We'll also have to start working on hand to hand, but to do that he needs to learn to become intangible at will. Alright tomorrow we'll start training in Kamui, but in order to do so safely he'll need to learn proper chakra control. Leaf exercise it is._ "

 _Eventually the boy will have to learn the Chibaku Tensei, I can't teach him_ _ **Izanagi**_ _because he doesn't have another Sharingan. I can get him another from my lab but I don't think he'll want to rip his eye out again._

 _Speaking of training, I forgot to give him the Gunbai._

Having remembered that he gets up and heads to Ichigo's house. This is alright since it will teach the boy one more thing. After walking for about ten minutes he's in front of their house. Knocking on the door he waits for someone to answer. He didn't need to wait long as a little girl opens the door.

This one has shoulder length black hair and is about the same age as the other one. This one however isn't as cheerful as the other, she has a blank look on her face as she stares at him. "I know you, you're that guy that Yuzu and Ichigo brought to the clinic. What do you want you're healed already."

" _This one gets straight to the point I see._ "

"Is your brother home?"

"Ichigo! That guy that you guys brought to the clinic is looking for you." She yells into the house "He'll be right out." She says before leaving.

Ichigo comes walking down the stairs and notices Obito is at the door. "Uchiha-san what are you doing here?" He questions. He thought training was done for today.

"Enough with the Uchiha-san stuff, Obito is fine. I forgot to give this to you after explaining how it worked." He says before bringing the Gunbai out from the Kamui dimension.

"Thanks" Ichigo says before asking "How am I supposed to carry this around and not draw suspicion from people, I'm not invisible like I was when I was a Shinigami." He asks

Obito ponders this for a while before coming up with a plan. He'd see if Ichigo has forgotten anything that he's explained. "How steady is your hand?" He questions.

"My hand? Pretty steady I guess why?"

Instead of answering Obito gets a blank sheet of paper off of the table and starts making a seal. In less than ten seconds he had made a complex looking seal on the piece of paper. Showing it to Ichigo he says "Copy this on another sheet until its perfect."

Ichigo not knowing exactly what the hell this would do just sits down and tries it anyway. Forty five minutes later Ichigo is almost ripping his hair out. No matter what he does there's no way he can make a perfect seal like the one he's shown, you'd have to make every single line exactly like how Obito had done.

Suddenly it clicked. "Hey, Obito, would you mind making that seal again, I want to see if I'm doing anything wrong."

Obito nods and proceeds to draw it again, though inwardly he's smirking as he knows Ichigo finally figured out what to do. As he's drawing it Ichigo had flashed his Sharingan in order to copy the movements that his hands made. Once he finished recreating the seal, he proceeded to copy his hand movements down to the smallest twitch.

Looking down at the paper he saw he had done it. An exact copy of the seal.

"There I made the seal now what?"

"Hn, it took you a while but you finally figured out that to make it you had to copy my movement with the Sharingan. This Ichigo is a storage seal." He places the Gunbai on the sheet of paper, adds chakra, and the Gunbai disappears in a poof of smoke.

"What happened to it?" Ichigo asks.

"It's being stored in a small dimension, you can store quite a few things in here for convenience. To take it out you do basically the same thing." He says before summoning it back.

"I want you to do it. Just place the Gunbai on the seal, put you hand over it, add chakra, and that's it."

Ichigo does as he's told and just like with Obito the Gunbai disappears.

"Good, the point of showing you this seal was so that you can store it and bring it out whenever you have to fight. Use a permanent marker and draw the same seal to a smaller scale on your right palm, that way you can store it." Obito says

"If I make it on my palm won't it go like inside my body?" He asks a bit concerned about having a fan be inside of him.

"No, it goes to the same dimension as the one's made on the paper. Your palm is simply the canvas in which it is drawn don't worry."

He nods and proceeds to make it, even though he copies the movements once again it still feels weird writing with his left hand. As he's making it Obito speaks again.

"You should get some rest tonight Ichigo, tomorrow we will begin working on learning how to utilize Kamui."

Ichigo keeps a blank face as he nods, but inside he couldn't help but feel a little excited. He's that much closer to being able to go to soul society. He can't wait to see their faces as he shows up out of space.

"Tomorrow, after you go to school and do your homework head over to my apartment and we'll begin." He says before heading out the door. Looking down at himself he thinks, " _I need some new clothes, these are all I have._ " Before heading home he asks for directions to the nearest clothing store and heads there. He's sure the workers will be more than happy to 'donate' them to him.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-Next Day-

At school the next day Ichigo goes through the same routine. Walks to school with Mizuiro, says hello to some friends and clothes lines Keigo when he runs at him. In class as he's reaching for his homework he notices his old Shinigami badge. 

Normally when he sees it he gets depressed as it reminds him of times when he still had his power. This time however it doesn't bother him, for obvious reasons. Today he starts learning Kamui, Obito said it's hard but honestly how hard could it be? He got his Bankai in three days, this will be easy.

He's brought out of his musings when he notices Chad and Orihime leaving the room in a hurry, they make eye contact for a split second and he recognizes the look of pity on their face. They're going off to fight some hollow, and he's stuck in class.

He could go with them and assist but Obito made it clear that no one is to know just yet, so for now he'll stay in class.

Once class was finally over Ichigo heads home. Once arriving he quickly eats lunch and heads up to do his homework. A little math, science, and English. It didn't take more than an hour for him to finish. Heading down stairs he lets his dad know he's going out. Isshin just nods knowing exactly where he's going and what he's doing.

Arriving at Obito's front step he doesn't even get to knock before he hears a voice. "Come in."

Stepping inside he sees Obito at his desk working on some notes or something. Obito turns around and speaks. "Ok Ichigo we're going to start with some chakra control exercises. But for that, we're going back to Kamui." Obito says before transporting them. If Ichigo would have looked over at the notes Obito had in his hands he would've been able to make out the words 'EDO TENSEI' on them. ( **Don't worry no other Naruto characters will be in this fic, I promise what I have planned for Edo Tensei is different** ).

-In Kamui dimension-

Once there Ichigo remembers his terrible control when he had to make that ball at Kukaku's house. If this was anything like that it could take longer than he imagined.

"I thought you said we were going to work on me learning Kamui." He says with a small frown.

"If you don't have control over your chakra you won't be able to do it. It's a dangerous technique that requires better control than you have at the moment so quiet."

He reluctantly nods, but he's still not happy about it. Looking on he notices Obito reaching into his pockets before pulling out… leaves? What does he need leaves for? As if reading his mind Obito speaks.

"These leaves will be your tools for training. The point of this exercise is to be able to stick these on different parts of your body and use your chakra to keep them from falling off." He says. Putting one on his forehead he uses his chakra to keep it in place. "I want you to do this while we're here."

Handing ten leave over to Ichigo he watches as the boy starts. He places one on his forehead and sends some chakra to it. He's basically using the same method he does when he makes steps in the air to stand on, only with chakra. After the energy gets to his forehead the leaf flies away.  
"What the hell?" he murmurs.

"If you put too much chakra the leaf will fly away, too little and it'll just drop. You need the perfect amount to keep it on.

Two hours later Ichigo had managed to stick four leaves on himself and keep them on.

"Not bad, better than I did when I was twelve." He says. "For the next hour you're going to do something a bit different. You're going to lay down on the ground with your feet touching the wall, apply chakra to your feet and walk up the wall. The goal is to be able to stand in the middle of the wall for a minute. Same concept applies, too much and you fly off, too little and you won't stick. As a little incentive, remember that we're standing on a floating cube, if you fall who knows what will happen."

Nodding to himself Ichigo gets ready and applies chakra to his feet. Taking a step up he feels good, getting his other leg up he takes another step. Getting excited he takes one more step before he loses focus and falls right back down.

For the next half hour Obito watches as the boy tries over and over again until he manages to stick on the wall for about 20 seconds.

"Alright that's enough, we need to save some of your strength for the next part. I'm going to start teaching you the basics of Kamui, But in order to do that we need to get back." Once again Ichigo sees the familiar sight of space distorting around them before the sight of the apartment once again meets him.

"We're going to start with transporting objects before we work on transporting people, or yourself." Obito walks over next to the desk and grabs a plant. "I got this plant outside yesterday. This is what you're going to be trying to transport." He says.

"I must warn you though this is going to be harder than what you already know. This is a Mangekyo Sharingan technique."

"Mangekyo Sharingan?"

"Yes observe" Ichigo looks at Obito's red eye before he notices it starts to spin and change shape, eventually becoming a three pronged pinwheel. "This is the Mangekyo Sharingan. The second stage in the Sharingan's evolution. Because it's evolved it's going to be a lot more taxing on you since you're barely learning."

"Now to do this you're going to have to pump twice as much chakra into the eye as you usually do to get them to change. Focus on whatever your target is and think of what part of Kamui you want to send it to. It doesn't matter where you send it now as we're only focusing on you actually doing it."

This is it, he's finally going to start what he's been wanting to learn. Following the instructions given to him, he tries, however rather than the familiar space distortion he's used to seeing, his vision starts to look weird. He stops the technique thinking what went wrong.

"What happened? I did what you said but it didn't look like what I've seen you do." He says with a small frown still trying to understand what happened.

"You did nothing wrong, at first your sight will look weird because you're not doing the technique fast enough. Once you're adequate at it, all you'll see is the swirling pattern. For now try it again but this time don't stop half way.

The second attempt was a bit better but he didn't make it powerful enough to actually suck the plant in. His third try he finally made a breakthrough, he managed to warp half of the plants pot into the dimension before feeling too tired to keep it going. What remained of the pot shattered in pieces, but the other part he had successfully transported.

"It's only been three tries, why am I so tired?" He asks feeling a little weak.

"Because this version of the Sharingan is more powerful. You don't have the correct chakra control so you waste more than necessary and you tire yourself out, that's why I had you do those exercises earlier. You are to continue those every morning for at least half an hour. It'll help with this training. Imagine if you were trying to transport someone and you lost control, you would've killed someone."

Ok so maybe this wouldn't be as easy as he thought. But he had made progress, it was only part of a plant… a small plant but still he did it.

"That's enough for today, go home and rest you've earned it." He says. Ichigo didn't need to be told twice. Saying goodbye he heads out the door and heads home, thinking about how good of a night sleep he will be getting. On the way he hears a familiar roar nearby. He could recognize that sound anywhere, sure enough there was a hollow attacking.

He was about to leave when he remembered a part of his training. Obito had told him to send chakra through his body, so he sends chakra to his right palm exactly where the seal he drew was at and managed to summon the Gunbai.

"Hey!" He yells getting the hollows attention. The hollow flies towards him claws ready to tear him apart. Too bad for him Ichigo was prepared. Pumping a bit of chakra into the Gunbai he swings it in direction of the hollow releasing a strong wind blast, similar to the one Obito had hit him with when he showed it to him.

Again he must have used more chakra than necessary because the wind started cutting the hollow instead of just blasting him and was strong enough to break its mask. 

" _Damn, that was awesome, but I have to be careful, I don't purify hollows anymore now I'm just killing them. Soul Society will probably get mad if this continues and they'll know I have power again. I better get out of here before Uryu, Chad, and Orihime see me._ "

Walking away he hears his stomach rumbling, it hadn't occurred to him earlier since he was training but he hasn't eaten since he left his house. All that training built up an appetite. Deciding to stop by the local market he heads inside to buy a small snack. Once inside the market he's going through the aisles when he notices someone he didn't want to see.

There looking right at him is Unagiya Ikumi, his boss and she doesn't look happy. Maybe because he hasn't been showing up to work for god knows how long. Not wanting to bother hearing her make a scene in public he lets her get close. Once close enough, making sure no one can see he flashes his Sharingan and catches her in a genjutsu.

"You didn't see me, you came over here to buy some chips for Kaoru." He says before walking away. Once far enough he releases her and notices she starts looking through the different chips.

He smirks " _Man this eye comes in handy._ "

After paying for the chips, he was really considering pulling an Obito and just 'convincing' the cash register guy that he paid, he went home to get some rest. Finishing his chips, he took a shower, and laid down. He hadn't felt this tired in a long while. But he knew it would be worth it in the end. Those were his final thoughts before sleep finally took him.

For the next few days Ichigo has a new regular routine. He wakes up and practices his chakra control exercises, he's now able to balance seven leaves on him for 20 minutes before they fall. He goes to school, sometimes rents his skills out to the basketball team for money, goes home does his homework, then goes to Obito's apartment to continue Kamui training.

Speaking of Kamui, Obito still won't let him try it on himself or another person for that matter. On a positive note he was finally able to successfully transport the whole flower and its pot in one piece, so there's signs of improvement.

Today however his routine was broken, after school walking home with Keigo and Mizuiro two men pass him. One running holding a bag, the other chasing after him trying to get said bag back.

Ichigo catches up to the thief and punches him right in the face. The guy pulls out a knife and is about to shank Ichigo. Too bad for him that his previous Shinigami training allowed him to have reflexes quick enough to stop him, he didn't even need the Sharingan to predict that move. Getting the bag back he hands it to the man.

The man is about the same height as Ichigo, black hair slicked back down to his shoulders. He's wearing a white tee shirt underneath a black open jacket with the collar folded down showing its white color. He also has black pants and black shoes.

"Woah that was awesome." Says the man "How about I treat you to some ramen. Let's go."

"No thanks, just don't tell anyone I hit that guy." Ichigo says before walking off.

" _Well what do you know, you're cautious Kurosaki Ichigo._ " The man thinks to himself smirking. At that moment had Ichigo turned around he would have seen a substitute soul reaper badge fall out of the bag.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Today Ichigo has no training so he heads straight home. When he asked Obito why not, all Obito had said was that he needed to get some work done. At home Ichigo decided to finish his homework and eat before finishing the day with a bit more chakra control exercises.

-The Next Day-

Ichigo is awoken by a dream he's having. His soul reaper friends… and Byakuya are telling him to wake up. At the same time his dad is yelling at him to wake up. He attacks and is sent out the window. Not wanting to deal with this he heads downstairs to eat breakfast and goes to school.

At school Ichigo is once again renting his skills out to anyone who will pay enough money. This time it just so happens to be the soccer team, his contract with the basketball team ended a little time back.

After school before Ichigo could go to soccer practice he hears some thugs calling out his name. Before he can do anything about it Uryu beats him to it. He hears the commotion and sees Uryu beat some of the thugs up for mistaking him (Uryu) with him (Ichigo).

" _That bastard_ " he thinks with his eye twitching " _He makes it seem like it's a terrible thing to be mistaken for me_ "

Seeing that it was dealt with he turns his back and heads to practice.

-Elsewhere some time later that day-

The same man Ichigo had helped yesterday is walking into a building. He takes the elevator up a few floors before exiting and coming to a door. He punches a few numbers before entering a black card that reads 'Welcome to our Xcution.'

Inside he walks passed a boy playing a portable gaming device and an old looking man with his right eye covered cleaning a glass at the bar. He sits down in one of the seats next to the couch where a dark skinned female with short black hair is sitting. He sits quietly for a moment before someone else walks up to him.

She has pink hair tied into two pigtails and wears a white hat on her head. A black long sleeve dress that goes down to her thighs, though the chest area of the dress is white with vertical black lines. She also has white arm warmers that go just before her elbows.

"Did you find him?" She asks

"Yeah, the next substitute soul reaper seems like an interesting fellow." He says smirking

 **I have never written a chapter that fast, after I finished the last chapter I immediately started on this one and next thing you know I'm three thousand words in. Don't expect for updates to be this quick though. Now if you hadn't realized it by now the man Ichigo helped is Ginjo. The Fullbringer arc starts next chapter. Also now that he's got a bit of experience with the Sharingan he's using it to his advantage as seen when he put Ikumi in a genjutsu to not deal with her.**

 **His personality will be a bit different from cannon since he's around Obito a lot, so some of Obito's mannerisms will be instilled into him. So far he's not yet a master of Kamui, I didn't want to just give him the ability, it'd be kind of boring so I'm working him into it.**

 **Anyways please enjoy and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I bring you guy's chapter 4. Now this will be the last update for a bit since I want to get back to my DxD story as well.**

At school Ichigo is in front of the school about to go get dressed to help the soccer team, however before he can take any more steps near his destination a van pulled up in front of the school. With speed faster than most could follow, a hand grabbed Ichigo's head and shoved him into the truck before speeding off. Ichigo found himself tapped up on his boss Ikumi's shop.

"Can you take this tape off now?" He asks

"Only if you promise that you won't run away." She says

"Now you sound like a real kidnapper." He replies

Before she can continue the banter they had going on someone knocks at the door of the shop. Ikumi answers the door and there is a tall man she doesn't recognize. Ichigo however recognizes him as the man that he had helped out the other day with the thief.

-Back at school-

Ishida had seen what had happened with Ichigo as he got kidnapped however that's not what was bothering him. For the past few days he had noticed that there was something around Ichigo, and he was certain it was reiatsu. Not only that but he's also noticed that Ichigo now has mismatched eyes. No longer were they both brown, one of them is black, he was sure they were not always like that.

He's brought out of his musings by the sound of a page of a book being turned, he turns around and looks in the direction of a tree, but on one is there.

" _Strange, I was sure I sensed someone watching me._ " He thought to himself before walking off, his guard up incase anything happened.

-Back at Unagiya-

The man is sitting on the couch eating ramen as if it's his own home. While this is going on Ichigo's eyebrow is twitching with irritation as the man won't say what he wants.

"Hey" Ichigo calls out. No surprise the man just continues eating his food. Finally after a few minutes of eating he finishes and tells them what he's doing there.

"I'm looking for a shop that will take on a difficult task." He says while reaching into his coat pocket. He pulls out a picture and puts it on the coffee table. "I'd like a background check on this man." Ichigo looks shocked but that is quickly replaced with anger.

"That's my dad." He says with his eyes narrowed on the man.

"Is that so? What a coincidence." He replies. Ichigo though doesn't seem to buy it.

"If you want to know about him then ask me. Anything you want to know you can ask me and I'll answer it." He says still angry.

"I don't think you can. You don't know your family as well as you think you do." He says before adding. "Go to Urahara's shop, I'm sure you'll see something interesting."

-Meanwhile-

"So Karin-Chan how is Ichigo is he alright?" Asks Urahara. Though on the inside he's remembering the conversation he had with Obito when he was at the shop.

"No. He's happier now, though he leaves every day for hours on end, I don't know where he goes." She says while stepping out of the shop.

Outside Ichigo sees his little sister leaving the shop.

" _What is Karin doing at Urahara's shop?_ "

"It's a little weird seeing her frequent the shop of someone so suspicious don't you think so?" Asks the man walking behind Ichigo. Before Ichigo can lash out at the man and defend Kisuke the man speaks again. "It would be wise to act while you can." He says cryptically.

"What's your name?" Asks Ichigo. He's been talking to the man for a while but yet his name is still unknown to him.

"My name, is Ginjo. Ginjo, Kugo." He reaches into his pants pocket and pulls out a card and hands it to Ichigo before starting to walk away. Without making a single noise Ichigo didn't notice that the space behind him had distorted into a familiar spiral pattern, and out of it a figure came out.

"Ichigo." Says Obito. Ichigo turns around a bit jumpy since he'd been caught off guard while looking at the card. "It's time to train." Is all he said before putting a hand on Ichigo's shoulder and transporting them back to the apartment.

"Today you're going to transport something a bit bigger than a plant. You're going to warp this couch." He says pointing to the couch in the room. As Ichigo got started on figuring out how much power to use Obito was thinking of what he was going to do.

" _There's something not right about the guy Ichigo was talking to. He had power but Ichigo didn't notice it. I'll have to talk to him later today._ " He thinks while telling Ichigo how to use Kamui more easily.

An hour and a half later Ichigo is at home after a hard day of training, he was able to send the whole couch to Kamui in one piece. He's making good progress. Pretty soon he'll be able to transport people and himself safely.

Hearing a knock on his front door he opens it and is a bit surprised to see Orihime at the door. Letting her in they head to his room. She brought him some unsold bread from her job that her boss allowed her to take. As they're eating she decides to ask him something.

"Has anything happened to you lately?"

He stops eating and thinks. There's the whole Obito giving him a new eye and new powers along with the situation with Ginjo. " _It would be better for her not to know_."

"No, nothing has happened lately" He answers wondering why she would ask that.

Outside Uryu was going to knock on Ichigo's door to do the same as Orihime but he sensed he was inside already, most likely to do the same he was planning. Once again he was brought out of his thought by the sound of a page turning. He looks in the direction the sound came from and noticed a man walking along the phone lines up above. The man turns his page once again and appears further away.

Not wasting any time Uryu uses Hirenkyaku to chase after the miscreant. Unfortunately for him though the man is fast, ridiculously so. Something strange is that there's a green light coming from under the man every time he moves.

" _What is that light?_ " He didn't have any more time to think about it since the next time he looked up the man was passing right by him. The man briefly smirked before leaving. That was the last thing Uryu saw before his shoulder received a huge cut which dropped him leaving him on the ground, a pool of blood forming around him.

Back with Ichigo, Orihime had left a few minutes ago and he was in his room looking at the card Ginjo had given him. He stared at it for a long while before deciding to work on his chakra control a bit more.

-With Obito-

Obito was currently getting dressed in some clothes he hadn't worn in a long time. His whole body was covered by a black cloak with a red cloud in the center, his hood over his head covering his face. Just as a precaution he also had on his old Tobi orange swirl mask revealing his single Sharingan eye.

" _Time to go pay that man a visit and see exactly what he's planning._ " He disappeared in a vortex taking him seemingly into his own eye. And just like that the apartment was now empty. Silently he appeared behind Ginjo, the man had yet to notice him. Taking a step forward he made a sound on purpose to get the man's attention. As expected Ginjo turned around and swung at him, only to be shocked when his hand went through the masked man.

As his hand finished going through the man's head, the man's arm came up and grabbed him by the wrist. "Let's have a chat." Was all that was said before Ginjo was pulled into a vortex. They appeared in the Kamui dimension, not that Ginjo knew that. Before he had a chance to say anything his eyes glazed over and his world went black.

On the outside however Obito's Sharingan was glowing red as he captured Ginjo in a genjutsu. This man was stronger than what he's been working with so far, but not strong enough to resist his illusions.

"Now let's see exactly what you're up to." He spoke out loud before forcing Ginjo to tell him his plans. A few minutes later after having questioned the hypnotized man Obito started thinking to himself, what should he do with the information he just got.

" _I could tell Ichigo what he's planning and avoid this. But on the other hand it will give the boy another power of sort. I'm curious to see what will become of Ichigo if he learns this Full Bring. I'll keep some information to myself and tell him something to help a bit. This will be a good test to see how he uses what I taught him, and I'm curious to see if he'll ever get his Shinigami powers back._ "

With his decision made he orders Ginjo to forget this happened and takes them back to their dimension.

When they arrived back they were in the same spot where Obito had captured him. Immediately Obito leaves the area and allows Ginjo to go back to his own devices.

Ginjo walks to his headquarters but along the way he sees that Riruka and Giriko are blocking his way.

"Must suck to be turned away while bearing a gift." She says in a mocking manner. "You suck at persuading people, why not let me handle it instead." She asks.

"If I recall he persuaded us into working for him" Giriko pitches in.

Riruka gets upset and starts yelling about how she doesn't work for him and he didn't persuade her.

"Shut up, let's go." Is all Ginjo says to them as he passes by. He's confident his plan will work, not knowing that earlier he had been pretty much captured and interrogated.

Back with Ichigo he's at Uryu's dad's hospital. He had gotten the news that Uryu was in surgery and ran over there as fast as he could. Currently Ichigo, Orihime, Ryuken, and Uryu are in the room. Uryu says he doesn't know exactly what happened.

"He was cut down by an enemy." States his father Ryuken

"Really? Well what happened?" Says Ichigo anxious to find out.

"You don't need to know!" Is all Uryu says before laying back down groaning in pain as the outburst almost reopened his wounds.

"Oh, that was a close one, a little louder and there would've been trouble." Says his dad with mock concern. Before anyone can say another word they see a familiar (To Ichigo) vortex open in the middle of the room. Out came a figure they hadn't seen before. Once his whole body was out an arrow made out of reishi went straight through his head and hit the wall behind him.

"That was unnecessary." Said the man

"Obito?" Ichigo questions once he sees the eye through the hole in the mask. "What are you doing here?"

"The one who attacked your friend is a man named Tsukishima, he's what's known as a Full Bringer. The man is usually seen reading a book, he wears a white dress shirt with some suspenders. Your friend wasn't the only one that saw him, I did as well and decided to look into it." It wasn't the truth but it wasn't that much of a lie either. Sure he didn't see him, but he did look into it using Ginjo.

"Before anything else, who are you? Also what are you? Human, Shinigami, Quincy, or Hollow?" Asks Ryuken is rapid succession.

"I'm just a regular human." He replies before turning to Ichigo. "Ichigo you should go home and rest, tomorrow we start advanced training be prepared for it." He leaves and not to long after Ichigo takes his advice and leaves as well, he knows that 'advanced training' means he's finally going to learn the other techniques Kamui can grant him.

-The Next Day-

As Ichigo is leaving school to meet up with his sisters to go shopping Tatsuki runs up behind him asking if he's seen Keigo or Mizuiro. She believes they're in trouble since they won't answer their phones and haven't been seen. He run's towards the construction site that he had heard they were almost killed at. Sure enough there they were on the ground unconscious.

He hears some of the bars rattle and quickly goes to hold them up so they won't crush his friends. As he's doing so the same thief that had stolen Ginjo's bag showed up once again. This time he's claiming he'll hurt everyone Ichigo cares about including his family, all while kicking him in the side.

This statement was enough to have Ichigo throw the bars off to the side and hit the delinquent. Right after he knocks him out he hears a book close from behind him. The man he's looking at looks exactly like how Obito had described Tsukishima.

" _That's the one, he's the one who cut down Uryu._ " As soon as he finished his thought Tsukishima turned around and left. Right as he was leaving Ichigo was preparing to get out his Gunbai and attack, but he wasn't fast enough. Turning around he saw Ryuken standing there looking at his friends.

"They're just unconscious, I'll call an ambulance just to be sure though." He says. "Also don't get involved anymore." He tells him looking serious.

"Why the hell not?! He just hurt my friends." Ichigo roared, how could he just stand by and let his friends get hurt.

"Then tell me, what exactly can you do?"

Ichigo didn't have an answer for him, he watched as Ryuken left after his friends were taken away.

That night Ichigo wasn't at home he was in some alley leaning up against a wall. He's angry that he can't do anything to help. Even with the help Obito gave him it's still not enough. That's when a though occurs to him.

" _Act while you still can_ " that's what Ginjo had told him before he handed him his card. Pulling it out he looked at the number on the back and made his decision. He dials the number and waits.

" _Are you a new member? Please state your name._ " says the machine on the other line.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." He says clearly.

"Kurosaki Ichigo… we've been expecting your call, welcome to Xcution." Says the operator. Unknown to Ichigo he was being watched from the roof of another building nearby. Obito was sitting on the ledge of a building while reading his lips to know what was going on.

" _So he's doing just as expected, he's feeling useless after what happened so he's going to take Ginjo's offer and go check out Xcution in hopes of not being useless. My power is different than what he's used to so he's going to look for more elsewhere. It's all going exactly as predicted. Let's see how well you do in the coming days Ichigo._ " He thinks before leaving using Kamui.

 **Silbern**

"Haschwalth, how are the preparations in the army going?"

"Everything is going accordingly your majesty." Says Haschwalth.

"Good, it's almost time for us to rise once again." He says "That is all, dismissed."

Haschwalth nodded before leaving his majesties quarters.

Unknown to Haschwalth his majesty was feeling troubled. " _There is an unknown factor now, I'm not liking what I'm seeing in the near future. My Almighty should let me see the future clearly, but I'm having some blurry spots. This isn't good, the only thing I can make out is a red eye with three Tomoe rotating. If it comes to it, I'll deal with this myself._ " He thinks before going to sleep.

 **This may be my shortest chapter to date on this story and I'm sorry for that. However my memory of the Full Bring arc is a little bad so I'll have to also re watch that to get the ideas going again. Anyways I'm going to be focusing a bit on the DxD story since I haven't in a long time. I was recently hit with some inspiration for it that I need to get down. Anyways as always please review and leave suggestions if you'd like. Later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone sorry for the long delay on this chapter but I had this prison school idea in mind which I just put out. Anyways this chapter will focus on Obito heading to Soul Society and will cover some more training for Ichigo along with his Fullbringer training. A quick note the Fullbring arc will only be two or three more chapters since I'm going to be covering what Obito's doing while changing up how Ichigo's training goes. I'm sure you don't want me to talk about how everyone is attacked and what not since it's all the same. A little note I'm changing Unohana's hair, rather than the braid in the front it will be going down her back like how she had it in the beach episode and her scar will be lower.**

Once Obito was gone Ichigo followed the directions the operator had given him to finally get into contact with Ginjo.

"That was a pain in the ass to do you know." Says Ichigo

" _Yeah well if I didn't do that, it'd be a pain in the ass for me. So what do you need?_ "

"I need to talk to you."

" _How about tomorrow night, Naruki city eight pm."_

"Fine I'll see you then." Ichigo hangs up and heads home while looking at his Xcution card. Once he arrives home he decides since he's still not tired he might as well focus on getting his chakra control better. He kept it up for about an hour and a half rotating between the leaf exercise and sticking to the bedroom wall for prolonged periods of time. After a decent control session he was finally able to go to sleep.

The next day Ichigo is having breakfast with his sisters as a knock is heard on the door. Heading to open it he sees Obito and invites him inside.

Ichigo had told his sisters to eat in the living because he needed to talk to Obito about something important.

"Ichigo we're going to up your training today, to this point you know how to send objects to the Kamui dimension and how to cast genjutsu on others. Today's training is important. Hurry up and finish your breakfast and let's go." Obito says

Not needed to be told twice Ichigo scarfs his food down and follows Obito. Ichigo was surprised when they headed to a secluded construction site at the other side of town.

"Listen up Ichigo, I'm going to be busy for the next few days so I'm going to teach you two new important lessons."

" _He's not going to be around for the next few days? That's good, I'll be able to go to Ginjo without any other commitments._ " Ichigo thinks

"Today you're going to learn how to cast genjutsu over an area rather than on an opponent and you will be learning how to send parts of your body to the Kamui dimension to become intangible."

Ichigo's eyes widened at the last one, it would definitely come in handy.

"We'll start with genjutsu. To cast environmental genjutsu you'll have to use your Sharingan and analyze your surroundings. Send a pulse of chakra to whatever area you wish to cover and think about what you want others to see." He explains "Try it, make this barren area into an amusement park."

Ichigo focuses with his Sharingan and sends a pulse of chakra and is glad when a smaller version of Disney land appears. 

"Got it in one try, I'm impressed you're getting the hang of this quickly. However for this to be effective in battle you must learn to do it quickly. Any worthy opponent will quickly feel your pulse of energy and will quickly catch on. The key is cast it once you're trading blows. Do it as a distraction in order to land a hit."

"Alright let me explain to you the basics of Kamui. For this you want to active the Mangekyo Sharingan and focus on a specific part of your body and envision it in the Kamui dimension. That part of your body will technically not exist in this plane so attacks will slip right through your body. I'm going to throw these pebbles at you and your job is to activate Kamui and let them go through you. No blocking."

"Right arm!" Obito shouts and throws the pebble.

Ichigo didn't have enough time focus and was hit.

"Damn it I was too slow." He murmured to himself as he prepared for the next one.

"Left leg!"

Ichigo was a bit quicker there but still didn't manage to send his body part away. "Damn it's too fast, I don't have enough time to do it. I only have about two seconds to do it before I'm hit. My eyes can't keep up" Wait a minute. " _My eyes_ "

Ichigo prepares himself but this time closes one of his eyes leaving open only his Sharingan. Obito notices this and smirks " _So he's closing one eye to get better concentration, with both eyes open one sees in slow motion the other at regular speed and it throws him off. Smart kid._ "

"Left arm!"

This time Ichigo sees it coming in perfect slow motion. Focusing on his left arm he envisions it in the Kamui dimension. As the rock comes closer he sees it slip right through the image of his arm and hit the ground behind him.

"Alright." He says happily

Now that he's got the hang of it he is able to allow everything Obito threw at him on the first attempt.

"Alright so what's next?" He asks getting ready.

Obito doesn't say anything and makes a shadow clone. "You're going to have a spar with my clone. He's about one fifteenth of my power and he won't be using the Sharingan. Your job is to dispel him using the two things you've learned. You're not allowed to block, only use your intangibility. Begin" He says before jumping to a support beam for a better view.

Ichigo rushes the clone and begins hand to hand combat with it. The clone is blocking everything Ichigo is throwing so he decides it's time for a new strategy. Obito didn't say he couldn't use weapons. Sending chakra to his right palm and out pops the Gunbai.

He swings it sending a blast of air at the clone. Using his Sharingan he sees the clone is going to jump to the right, he quickly appears in front of the clone at attacks while sending a pulse of chakra making the surroundings seem farther apart. The clone blocks the attack while throwing a punch directly at Ichigo's face.

It connects.

"Damn, I was too focused on placing the genjutsu I didn't focus my head to become intangible. Alright let's keep going." He says to himself. It was the clone's turn to attack now. He rushed at Ichigo and threw a barrage of punches and kicks at him. All of which he was able to phase through.

Though there was now another problem. He wasn't getting a chance to fight back. " _Don't just focus on becoming intangible, look at where his next punch will come from and find an opening to attack back._ " When the opportunity came he materialized and punched back. Seeing the clone raise his left had to block Ichigo had an idea. " _Who said this was only a defensive technique._ "

He phased through the clones left hand and hit the clone right in the face sending him flying back. Not wasting time he re summoned his Gunbai and sent a strong gust of wind at him. The clone looked back and was ready to fix himself for a landing when he hit something hard and dispelled.

Obito dropped down doing a small clap. "Very good Ichigo, you made the surrounding environment look bigger than it actually was and the clone hit the wall thinking it had enough time to fix itself in midair. Though what I'm most impressed about is your use of Kamui. Rather than let my clone attack you, you attacked it, and broke its defense by phasing though it."

Panting a bit Ichigo replied "Yeah well I figured if I can phase through stuff It doesn't only have to be when I'm being attacked. It worked pretty well."

"I agree, well that's enough for today. Before I go about my business let me give you some advice. First place a genjutsu over your eye that way when you activate the Sharingan no one will notice it. Second don't use the Kamui techniques in front of anyone yet unless you're one thousand percent sure you're going to die if you don't. Finally never explain how your abilities work to anyone.

That is all, you may go. Be sure to train on your own. If I need you I'll find you." He says before leaving via Kamui.

"Man he still hasn't taught me how to do that." Ichigo complained. "At least I have some new useful techniques, but they're still not enough I can barely protect myself. He says before heading back home.

The next day

Upon waking up Obito checks the time. " _Ichigo should be at school right about now, unless he ditched to go meet up with Ginjo. I wonder how he'll react when he finds out the truth about those two._ " He thinks to himself. Ichigo is going to have a lot to deal with soon. Getting dressed in his Uchiha battle robe (4th ninja war clothes) he prepares himself for what he's about to do.

"It's time to pay the Soul Society a visit." He says before warping out of his apartment. He found the location when he invaded Ginjo's mind while interrogating him. There was something he needed to know and he would get his answers.

He arrived in an area that looked like it was way behind in technology. Everyone was walking around either barefoot and with terrible clothing. He even saw some people stealing from local shops. This place, the Rukongai if he remembered correctly is where recently dead souls go.

Walking around he was in luck that some people dressed in black shihakusho were heading in the direction of a big gate north of where they were.

" _This is my chance to get inside_ " He says. He walks in front of them and flashes his Sharingan at all of them. He makes one give him his clothing and tells him to wander off for a few hours.

With his new uniform on over his other clothes they proceed to the gate to enter. He did the same thing to the gate guardian to allow him entry without asking questions. Upon entering he decided he would split from the group and go off on his own. After splitting from the group he heads to a hill that gives him a pretty good view of the Soul Society.

There's something wrong however. There's a shadow cast over the entire place. Using his Sharingan he links his eye to the shadow like he did when Kaguya would cast her **Amenominaka**.

" _We'll have to check that out some other time, for now there's two goals I need to accomplish._ " He thinks to himself deactivating his Sharingan. His thoughts are cut short as he hears footsteps coming from behind him. Looking behind him he sees a woman coming closer to him.

The woman is about 5'2 ft. tall, wears a black shihakusho similar to his and wears a white haori over it. Her hair flows down her back in a French braid. She's looking at him with a smile though he can feel that she has some power. Though the most noticeable thing is the Katana she carries on her hip.

As he observes her he can't help but think. " _She reminds me a bit of Rin. She has the same type of smile and from the memories of those guys from earlier, she's the captain of the healers._ "

His internal thoughts were broken when she spoke.

"Lovely day isn't it?" She asks. She has a nice soft voice too, he notices.

"Indeed."

"Though I can't help but wonder, who are you? I have never seen you around here. How did you get into the Soul Society? I can sense that you're still alive."

"I'm not exactly from around here." Is all he says not giving her any indication how he got in.

"Perhaps a tour is in order?" She asks. To anyone untrained it would've sounded like a genuine offer. But not to him, he felt the pulse of power she just sent out.

She called for backup. She didn't realize however that this works out in Obito's favor.

"That would be great." No sooner did three other people show up.

The first one had crazy red hair tied into a ponytail near the top of his head. Though rather than falling in single strands it was untamed going in all directions. He wore a head band covering his forehead and he could make out some tattoos. He wore a black Shihakusho with the front open showing part of his chest and more tattoos. On his hip ready to be drawn was a Katana. His name is Renji Abarai.

Next to him was a female. Very tall probably six feet tall. Short grey hair with two long strands falling down the right side of her head held together by three beads. Like the red head she too wore a black Shihakusho and had her hand on her Katana. Her name is Isane Kotetsu.

Finally the strangest one of them all was some sort of clown. He had black face paint with white lines going vertically up his face and a golden head piece which travels behind him. Unlike the other two thought he wore a white haori over his Shihakusho. Though what was interesting (and kind of creepy) was the insane grin on his face. This is Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

The clown was the first to speak. "Well, Well, Well, what do we have here? An intruder? Again? Tell me Ryoka what is your name? How did you get in here without being detected?" Asks the clown.

"Oh don't worry about that. I won't be here for too long. Not today anyways." Obito says cryptically.

"Doesn't matter how he got here, we got him out numbered let's take him down." Yells the red headed one. He charged in with his katana drawn and went for a vertical slash aiming to cut Obito down the middle. Everyone was shocked when they saw Renji's attack phase right through him.

This caught Renji off guard and wasn't prepared for the kick that came to the right side of his body. He flipped in midair and fixed himself upright before joining the others.

"Hahahaha this is wonderful." Exclaims the clown "Once we have you detained I'll be sure to conduct some experiments on you to see exactly how that technique of yours works." He says before all three of them jump in this time.

Obito got into his stance and his Sharingan eye started darting back and forth seeing who was going to attack where.

First with a horizontal slash was the clown, which Obito allowed to slip through him. Obito followed up by sending a right hook to the man's head, which connected but didn't do much damage as the man just attacked again with no luck. Before he could retaliate he turned his whole body intangible right before a kick would've gotten his head.

Spinning and swiping his feet he tripped the silver haired girl. Quickly he grabbed her by the head and slammed her into the ground leaving a nice small crater. He quickly jumped away as another sword slash was sent his way.

Facing the red haired one once more Obito decided it was almost time he left. Quickly he pulled out a kunai and rushed him. They exchanged blows with Obito having to become intangible every now and again to avoid being hit.

Obito swung the kunai from right to left. As expected the man raised his sword to block but had didn't realize Obito could become intangible even on the offensive. He was able to cut the left cheek of the man and cut some hairs off him in the process. Jumping back he put his kunai away. He had what he needed.

"Well as fun as this was it's time I head back. Tell the other captains as well as your leader I'll return in a few days to discuss something of importance with all of you." Before he left he heard a voice.

It was Unohana who was kneeling healing her lieutenant's head. "What is your name? You didn't answer my question the first time." She asks

"Where's the fun in telling you that? This way I'll be on your mind a lot more." Obito says smiling slightly.

"You really think we'll just let you leave?" Asks the red head "Howl, Zabimaru!" Obito watches in slight fascination as his katana transforms in shape. Now taking the form of a thicker blade with some spikes protruding from its blade.

"As interesting as that is I have other matters to attend to. Besides if I want to leave you can't stop me." He says before warping away with Kamui.

Arriving back in his apartment Obito looks at the objects in his hand. Strands of hair from all three of his foes. He smirks, getting their DNA was simpler than he thought it would be. Now he had a trump card for when the meeting takes place.

-After Obito left-

"Kurotsuchi-Taicho we must report this to Yamamoto-Sotaicho at once." Said Unohana. She had healed the small injury to her lieutenant and sent them on their way.

"Indeed, this is troubling. He was able to get in and out of here without raising the alarms. I'm curious as to how he did that." He says.

It didn't take them too long to reach the first division barracks. At the door was the lieutenant of the division. Chojiro Sasakibe. He wore the standard Shinigami uniform with a white sleeveless jinbaori over his uniform. He had short white hair, a black handlebar mustache and somewhat tan skin.

"Unohana-Taicho, Kurotsuchi-Taicho" he says bowing to them.

"Sasakibe-Fukutaicho, we need to speak with the sotaicho. It's a very important matter." Says Unohana.

Opening the door he allows the two passage.

"What can I do for the two of you?" Asks Yamamoto.

"Sir we have an intruder inside the Soul Society." His eyes widen a bit. They haven't had an intruder since Kurosaki Ichigo.

"How did he get in?" He asks in a gruff voice.

"We don't know, he didn't tell us. But he left through some sort of vortex generated through his eye. That might be the way he came also." Says Kurotsuchi.

Yamamoto stands up and using his single arm he slams his cane down on the floor releasing much power. "Emergency Captains meeting at once."

Five minutes later all thirteen captains were in attendance waiting to hear what the fuss was about.

Everyone turned to look at the captain commander as he cleared his throat. "We have an intruder inside the Soul Society." Many eyebrows were raised.

"At the moment we don't know how exactly he got here, only that he can use some sort of vortex to transport himself. Unohana-Taicho and Kurotsuchi-Taicho were two captains that fought the intruder. Tell us about your encounter." He commands.

"I, along with her lieutenant and the lieutenant of the sixth division tried to apprehend the Ryoka. However every time we tried to attack it would just phase right through him. No matter what we did, it was as if he wasn't there. Before he stopped fighting he said he had what he needed and that he would be back in a few days to talk to us about something important." Says Kurotsuchi.

"There's one more thing." Says Unohana pitching in. "He had one strange eye. When I spoke to him before calling for backup they were both black, but once the fighting began one of them was red with three black comma like marks spinning. It was the same eye that the vortex appeared in as well." She says

"You all have permission to have your blades drawn within the Seireitei. If he could come back as easily as you claim then there's no telling when he'll just appear again. Dismissed." He says slamming his cane down once again.

-With Ichigo-

Next day

Ichigo had been told about what Fullbring was from Ginjo and the others and was continuing his training. He had unlocked his Fullbring which he hadn't named yet. His Fullbring took the shape of Zangetsu's guard. It was black flame with a red glow on the outline pattern in the form of the manji.

Currently he's continuing his training inside a bird cage that Riruka had brought. He's running from Mr. Pork and a giant chicken as training.

Taking his combat pass he wills his Fullbring out and attacks. His attack is shooting attacks in the same shape as his guard, however the chicken just catches it in his mouth and destroys the attack.

" _Damn, it's not strong enough, how the hell do I beat these things. Wait, the Fullbringers aren't watching me right now, so it doesn't matter if I do this._ " He thinks.

Adding more power to his Fullbring he also adds Chakra into the attack. The effect is instantaneous. The attack has a light blue glow which signifies its presence. Shooting the attack once more he sees the attack slice right through both of his targets and he watches them fall.

Panting he looks at his work and is proud. "I'm getting the hang of this chakra. I would've just used Kamui to transport their heads and be done with it but they would've asked questions. I already have some good idea's to combine this with my Shinigami powers." He thinks to himself before being released from the cage.

 **That's chapter five. If anyone can give me tips on how to write better fight scenes I'd really appreciate it. Anyway Obito went to collect DNA from members of the Gotei. Why? You'll find out probably next chapter or the following. Though I can tell you this. Obito will pay a visit to the Wandenreich next. I've also been thinking of adding Harribel with Obito but I'm still uncertain. Anyways I'll see you guys next time. Hope you had a good Christmas, if you celebrate it. Later.**


	6. Chapter 6

It took a little longer than I had hoped but I got around to writing the next chapter. Sorry for the long delay but now that school has started back up it's taking a lot of my time. Anyways I hope you guys like the chapter.

-The Following Day-

Tsukishima had found them. He doesn't know how but he did. While training with Jackie in the fish bowl Tsukishima showed up and attacked. This however revealed that Ichigo's Fullbring had evolved. He now had a black flame surrounding him in the form of his old Shihakusho.

They currently find themselves atop a building duking it out. Ichigo managed to learn how to use 'Bringer Light' the Fullbringer equivalent of the Shunpo, Sonido, and Hirenkyaku.

Ichigo rushes at him and swings down vertically, though it's no use. Tsukishima merely raises his blade to block the attack before jumping in the air. Ichigo follows suit and continues trying to attack.

He's not getting any hits in, the bastard just continues to jump back. Finally getting pissed Ichigo swings his blade and adds a ton of powers causing it to literally shoot flame. As Tsukishima blocked the attack he couldn't stop the flame from burning his hand.

Jumping back Tsukishima sees that his right arm has been burned along with part of his sleeve. He jumps at Ichigo and goes on the offensive.

" _Damn, he's faster than I am. He knows how to use these techniques better than me too._ " He thinks, " _Wait, I'll just have to use techniques I'm better than him at. I've noticed he doesn't really look at me, he just attacks. In that case…_ " He thinks while smirking.

He makes sure his back is turned to Chad and Ginjo down below and starts his plan. He jumps back avoiding a slash to his head. Activating his Sharingan he starts casting a genjutsu in the area. " _It can cast illusions on the surrounding environment, I'll just place an image of myself closer to him, while removing myself from the environment. But first…_ "

He charges up his power creating a powerful wind to pick up forcing Chad, Ginjo, and Tsukishima to shield their eyes stopping them from seeing the environment change. To them he's still standing in the same spot, when in reality he's standing a few feet farther than what Tsukishima thinks.

As expected Tsukishima slashes at 'Ichigo' and cuts him in half. Only to then feel pain as he receives a diagonal slash across his chest.

Everyone is shocked at what happened. "What's wrong Tsukishima? I hope you didn't think my new outfit is all my Fullbring allows me to do." He says lying. He'd rather not tell them about the Sharingan.

Ginjo attacks Tsukishima while he's vulnerable but misses. Soon Yukio appears on the rooftop and get their attention. "Don't you think that's enough for now Tsukishima? Look at the commotion you've created."

True enough a lot of people are gathering around the area wondering what's happening. Tsukishima retreats for the moment being and Ichigo and the others also head out.

" _I'm getting better with the Sharingan, I was able to use the genjutsu without being caught and managed to hit that bastard. Is this what Aizen felt like when we'd attack something that wasn't really there?"_ He thinks as he heads out with the other Fullbringers.

-With Obito-

Obito had just finished putting the DNA he had acquired in sealing scrolls and put them away. He didn't have to go back to the Soul Society for a few days, but since he got back there's been something on his mind. What was the shadow that was cast over Soul Society?

It was time to get answers. He got dressed in his old Tobi clothing with the orange spiral mask, minus the Akatsuki cloak, he links his eyes with the shadow that he had seen and disappears.

Silbern

When he appeared he found himself in a seemingly frozen land. The only thing he could see from where he was, was a building that also seemed to be made of ice, though that could be just the outside. The building consists of a thick base with a long stairway leading up the front. On top of this are a series of thick columns supporting a thicker second tier of the building. There is a third tier above this, supported by thinner columns. Surrounding the main building are a number of ice-covered round or square towers and two curved structures leaning towards each other, forming an arch-like monument at the front of the building.

He hears footsteps approaching and uses his intangibility to phase into the ground to remain undetected and to see who was heading his way. Soon enough he found out who it was. It was a man with short black hair with a captain's hat on his head. He wore a double breasted trench coat with ten buttons, five on each side. He wore matching white pants and black boots.

Obito knew that this man wasn't that strong, most likely just a foot soldier for someone else. Seeing as it was only one guy he decided to use the same strategy he had used in Soul Society, just a little different. He rises from the ground behind the man and proceeds to snap his neck and take his clothing.

Once he was dressed he put one hand on the body before taking it with him to Kamui to inspect later. He took one look at the building and headed inside. Once inside he notices that it's a lot bigger than it looks. It's like some sort of palace.

He also notes that there are indeed others here, though some of them are wearing different versions of what he is wearing. No one is giving him a second look, meaning that the guy he killed either wasn't liked and no one cared, or they have too many soldiers to keep track of. Either way it worked in his favor.

Something did stand out to him though, even though they all dressed somewhat differently, they all reminded him of that Uryu kid that Ichigo is friends with.

"From what I've heard his majesty is going to make an announcement to the rest of us. The Sternritter have already been informed." He hears someone say.

Looking behind him he sees a group of similarly dressed soldiers heading in his same direction and decides it would be a good idea to tag along with them, he might get some more information on 'his majesty.' As he's thinking about what these guys were talking about he notices them quickly stand on either side of the corridor and kneel.

Not trying to look suspicious he follows suit and does as well. Everyone has their heads down and he can tell they're scared, though he doesn't know why. He hears steps coming down the corridor and looks up. As he does so he notices that many of the other soldiers were shaking their heads at him, as if they couldn't believe he had just done that.

He sees who was coming. It was a female, maybe in her early to mid-twenties. She had long black hair, hooded-cloak, a thigh-length trench coat, knee-high boots, a miniskirt, and black stockings with a red trim on her gloves and boots. She walks down the corridor before stopping right in front of him. He maintains eye contact with her for about a minute before she speaks up.

"You're cute, you'll do just fine. Let's go." She orders. He stands and follows her.

" _From the way everybody bowed to her when she showed up I'd be willing to bet she's one of those 'Sternritter' those guys were talking about. This could be a good opportunity to get some information, there's still a lot I don't know._ " Obito thought

 **Throne Room**

A single figure was sitting upon a throne with his eyes closed. He had just sensed something that displeased him. The man has long black hair which reaches his lower back, mutton chops which are connected to his thick mustache. He wears a white double breasted trench coat with a symbol in the center. He has large cuffs, white pants and black trench boots. Over the whole attire he wears a tattered ankle length black cloak with a single button on the left side keeping it fastened.

This is the father of the Quincies. The emperor/The Almighty, Yhwach.

"Haschwalth." He calls out. His voice echoing in the room

Entering the room was a young man with long blonde hair that reached passed his shoulders. He wears a variation of the Sternritter uniform. A trench coat that reaches down to his calves, white pants and white boots similar to Yhwach. He has a green belt with a golden buckle holding it in place. Above all of this he wears a hooded cloak over the whole attire.

"Yes your majesty?" He says kneeling before the emperor.

"It seems we have an intruder in Silbern." He says shocking Haschwalth.

"How could this be? Could the Soul Society know about us?" He asks

"No, it's not anyone from the Seireitei. It's someone else. What has me disturbed is that my eyes did not foresee this occurring. I want you to go through the surveillance cameras and look for anyone that's unrecognizable. Once done send two Sternritter to take care of the intruder. Dismissed."

Haschwalth leaves the emperors chambers and does as he's told. It only takes him a minute to reach the security room. He checks multiple screens and finds what he's looking for. Sternritter E is walking with the man. He's not one of them that's for sure. Leaving the room he heads to where the Sternritter usually are when they're not in their private quarters.

Upon entering the room everyone quiets down and looks towards him, wanting to know why Yhwach's right hand man was there.

"Sternritters H and I come with me." He commands. Two individuals stand and follow.

The first is a young man with short black hair with pointed bangs between his eyes. He wears a similar white uniform with a white trench coat, a black sash holding it in place. He wears black fingerless gloves, white pants and black boots. He wears the standard hooded cloak over his whole attire. This is Sternritter 'I' Cang Du.

The second was also a young man, though this one was fairly different from the first. His clothing is a variation of the Sternritter's typical white uniform, consisting of the order's signature hooded cloak, a thigh-length trench coat, black gloves, and pants which are cropped just above a pair of black military boots. He wears black armbands around his biceps, with a skull and cross bones design on it. He has red hair in a long Mohawk, he also has nuts and bolts pierced into his ears. This is Sternritter 'H' Bazzard Black, AKA Bazz-B.

"What do you want Haschwalth?" Bazz-B asked rudely.

Haschwalth went on to explain to them about the intruder.

"The two of you are to get rid of him. Failure will not be tolerated." Says Haschwalth before turning around and leaving.

"You heard him, let's go." Says Cang

"Tsk. God how I hate that asshole." Bazz-B says as he walks away with Cang.

 **Corridors**

On the way to wherever she was taking him they passed a green haired girl and a short blonde haired girl who looked like a child. Once again they shook their heads but this time it was directed at the girl he was following. Just what exactly was this girl going to do that everybody shakes their head?

A few minutes later they entered her personal quarters. She walked inside and closed the door behind them. Obito could feel the killer intent rising from the female but said nothing.

"I feel kind of sad for you, you're not here for what you might think." Obito just looked at her and still stayed quiet. She summoned a sword in the same fashion as Ichigo's friend and shot a sharp blast at him that was supposed to cut him vertically down the middle.

When the dust from the attack cleared away she was surprised to see that there was nothing there. She never noticed Obito rising up from the floor behind her until it was too late. She was kicked in the back and was sent to the wall.

She had been caught off guard that was her last thought before her world went black. Obito had to put her into a strong genjutsu to keep her down.

"Now tell me, what are you?"

"I am a Quincy. Sternritter 'E' the Explode." She says in a monotone voice.

"What are the Sternritter?"

"We are the elite force of the Quincy who will participate in the main invasion of the Soul Society."

" _They're going to invade Soul Society?_ "

"Who is in charge of the Sternritter?"

"Lord Yhwach."

"When will this invasion take place?" " _If she tells me everything I need to know it could be a good bargaining chip with the captains._ "

"We will start in about three weeks' time, starting with Hueco Mundo. From there we will storm the gates of the Soul Society."

" _Looks like I'm going to have to check out this Hueco Mundo place for myself. If they're going to invade there must be something they want there too. Another bargaining chip._ "

"I see, that will be all. Now sleep." He commands. Bambietta's body slumps over and drops unconscious. He fixes his clothing before leaving the room and heading out of the palace.

As he exited through the nearest exit he was met with two more individuals. (Cang Du and Bazz-B)

"So this is the man Haschwalth wanted us to eliminate?" Came the cool voice of Cang Du.

"Fits the description let's get this over with." Bazz-B yells as he raises his hand and points a finger at Obito.

" **Burner Finger 1** " a fist sized beam of fire was shot towards Obito who dodged to the left. As soon as he landed he pulled out a hidden kunai to block three claws that were aiming to pierce him by Cang Du.

Obito went on the offensive and swiped at Cang with the blade but was surprised when it merely bounced off the man with no damage done to him. It felt like he had hit metal.

"I see you've noticed it. Nothing can do damage to me. My epithet is 'I' the Iron. I have the ability to coat my skin in iron allowing me to have an impenetrable defense." Says Cang

The two Sternritter hear the man chuckle and hear him clap slowly. "Impressive, but an impenetrable defense you say? Is that so? Let's see just how true that is." Obito sends chakra to his feet and dashes towards Cang at fast speeds with his kunai again in hand.

"Did you not just hear me?" Cang asks seemingly annoyed as he covered his skin in Iron, not moving. "Nothing can do damage…ugh" he grunts in pain.

Obito had dashed at him and used his intangibility to phase through the iron on his mouth before letting it materialize. The result was a vertical cut on the left side of Cang Du's mouth. Obito was not finished, he went through a series of hand signs.

" **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu** " A giant fireball was sent towards both Sternritter. They both dodged it but the aim was the ground they were stepping on. As soon as the ice from the surrounding area was met with fire the result was vapor.

Inside the thick vapor Obito made a clone. He had a new objective in mind.

When the smoke had cleared only Cang Du was left on the field with Obito.

"Where is Bazz-B?" Asked Cang Du angrily. Though he usually didn't say much, he considered Bazz-B to be a good friend of his.

Obito chuckles a bit. "Don't worry about him he's fine, you should be worried about what's going to happen to you."

Obito dashes at him once again. Cang doesn't make the same mistake of not moving this time. Activating his reishi claws he and Obito exchange blows back and forth.

Cang sees an opening after dodging a swipe and buries his claw right in Obito's gut. Only for said man to disappear in lightning particles. He feels a burning sensation on his abdomen and looks down to see the kunai stuck through his stomach, penetrating even 'the iron'.

"How?" asks Cang. He would have noticed if Obito had gotten close enough to stab him.

"It was when you heard me clap after you first used your iron. I used a sound technique to put you into an illusion with you never realizing it." Obito says right in front of him. "I had it delayed until after I cut your lip. After that you were fighting amongst yourself, I merely walked up to you and stabbed you."

"Anyways this was fun and all but I have to end this as I'm a very busy man." He says as he turns around.

Cang du was having none of this as he prepared once more to attack. Covering himself in the iron he used Hirenkyaku and teleported behind Obito, claws in hand ready to decapitate him. His attack however simply went through him, as if he wasn't even there.

"Did you really think you'd beat me with such a technique?" Obito turns around and looks Cang straight in the eyes, effectively paralyzing him. Deciding to mess with his mind Obito summons a reishi sword like he had seen Bambietta use.

Cang's eyes widened. " _He's a Quincy?_ " He thinks to himself before he was stabbed in the gut once again. Though this time Obito opted to leave the blade embedded in the man.

"Oh right before I leave." A vortex appeared from Obito's eye and a familiar figure was sent out. A beaten up Bazz-B laid on the ground unmoving. Not in the same condition as Cang but still pretty roughed up.

"I'll take my leave." He said before he left in the same vortex.

Cang heard a grunt and saw that his friend was starting to twitch. He made it to his feet before going to help Bazz-B up and get themselves to the medical ward. On the way Cang asked, "Bazz-B are you alright?"

No answer, the man was deep in thought about what happened moments ago.

 _Flashback_

 _Bazz-B was jumping back one minute to avoid a fireball, the next he's in some black place with floating cubes._

" _Where the hell are you coward?!" He yelled looking for the intruder. He found him sitting on top of one of the cubes._

" _ **Burner Finger 2**_ " _he yelled he pointed two fingers at the man leaving a train of fire in the air. To his displeasure the man simply held out a fan and said_

" _ **Uchiha Reflection**_ _" Bazz-B saw his technique hit the fan before glowing and seeing it come right back at him. He had no choice but to jump to another cube, less he want to be killed by his own technique._

" _Now, now, there's no need for this. I simply want to talk to you?" Obito said._

" _What makes you think I want to talk to you? I should kill you" Bazz-B says in his usual hot tempered way._

" _Because I can help you."_

 _Bazz-B stops. Help him? With what? "What the hell are you talking about?" He asks reigniting two fingers._

" _I can see it in your eyes, they scream revenge. I used to have the same eyes as you. The question is who though, who do you want to kill? Your partner? Or maybe a fellow Sternritter? Or maybe even your leader Yhwach?" Obito noticed a small change in facial expression at the mention of the father of the quincies._

" _So it's the leader you want dead is it?"_

 _Bazz-B stayed quiet, anger filling him as this stranger was picking his brain apart._

" _I can help you kill him." He offered_

" _Tsk. Right, how would you do that. He's the strongest of all of us and can see the future. Besides I gave up on killing him long ago, he's proved that he's a leader worth following." Bazz-B retorted now having an inner conflict with himself._

 _It was true at one point he wanted to kill Yhwach, but he had gotten over that. The man gave him power._

" _He can see everything you say? Let me show you something." Obito says standing up. Behind him a single black ball floats in the air before turning into a staff with six loops around the top._

 _Obito goes towards a nearby cube and allows the staff to touch it. Bazz-B watches as the cube disintegrates into nothing._

" _You see that? Anything that this touches disappears. Your leader sent you to your death to get a gauge of what I was capable of. You're expendable to him." Says Obito. He may have changed for the better but he was still a master of playing mind games._

 _Bazz-B was furious, if the man had been able to do this all along then he's been playing with them. Even worse Yhwach had indeed sent him to his death. He knew there was a reason he still held some ill will towards the man. Haschwalth may be too blind to see it but he wasn't._

" _How can you help me?" He asks trying to keep himself in check._

" _Simple, join me. The Shinigami will soon be at war with your kind and there's sure to be casualties on both sides. We'll let the Shinigami take care of Yhwach for us, if they don't I'll do it myself. All seeing or not he's not he's not immune to my truth seeking balls._

 _So what do you say?"_

" _What would I have to do?" Bazz-B asks liking the idea of killing Yhwach._

" _For now nothing, Yhwach most likely knows you'll betray him, but I know people like him. He'll keep you around until he has no more u se for you before killing you himself. I'll be present at the battle, I'll get you when the time is right. For now you continue playing the part of the Sternritter._

 _Find out if anyone is in a similar position as you. We'll need numbers for what's to come after the war. Now though we have to make it look like we had a big fight so brace yourself."_

" _Wait. What's your name?"_

" _Uchiha Obito"_

 _Obito attacked with plenty of punches and kicks before swiping at him with a kunai for good measure. Once Bazz-B looked like he had been in a fight Obito sent him away with Kamui before dispelling._

 _Flashback End_

He had made his choice he was going to join forces with Obito. No one would stand in the way of him killing Yhwach, not even his former friend Haschwalth.

 **And that's the end of chapter 6. Now I kind of changed Bazz-B a little bit. In the manga we don't know why he joined the Sternritter when his goal was to kill Yhwach. Here I made it to where he let go of his hate once he was given power but still had some doubt. Obito used mind games to sway Bazz-B over to his side. Though Bazz-B will see that Obito was right about him being expendable as he'll witness the same as in cannon where some members were sacrificed by Auschwalen. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed and still stick around for the rest of the story.**

 **Another thing I'd like to mention is that Obito is not going to turn evil, I have plans for why he's recruiting Bazz-B. Any suggestions are appreciated and welcome in the reviews or PMs. Next update is for 'This school has a prison'. Later.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys it's me again with another chapter. After last time the creative juices just started flowing and I got to writing this. Before we get into it I'd like to clarify a few things in case anyone was wondering.**

 **Obito used the truth seeking balls since, if you remembered he still had some residue after he was betrayed by Madara. He can't use full ten tails mode since he doesn't have the beast but now that he's healed he did retain the power to create them.**

 **A reader also asked how he was able to conduct reishi to make a sword. He copied the technique from Uryu a while back. Since chakra is spiritual energy plus physical energy all he had to do was separate and copy what Uryu did.**

 **Anyways that's enough of that. Onto the chapter.**

Bazz-B could be seen walking down the corridors of the Wandenreich headquarters with his usual bored look. Though he was far from bored. He had a lot on his mind at the moment. Three days ago Uchiha Obito had invaded Silbern.

He and Cang Du were hospitalized since then. His injuries weren't as bad as Cang's but the medics still recommended he stay put. Once out he had gotten word from Haschwalth that Yhwach wanted to see them. Most likely to ask about what happened and where Obito went.

Upon reaching the throne room Haschwalth walked in first then came out a moment later telling them that 'his majesty' had given them permission to enter. Walking inside they were met with the intimidating eyes of the Quincy leader.

"Sternritter H and Sternritter I, you failed in apprehending the intruder. As you know failure is not tolerated, especially for the Sternritter, normally I would have to punish the two of you for this defeat. However, since you two fought him you must have an idea of how powerful he is." Yhwach said

"Yes your majesty, he's like one of the special war potentials, Aizen Sousuke. He uses illusions on his opponents before he attacks. He was somehow able to do damage to me while I was using 'the iron.'" Reports Cang Du

"He was also able to control fire to some extent. He fired a giant fire ball at us by making some weird signs with his hands." Adds Bazz-B.

Yhwach mulls this information over before hearing Cang Du speak up again.

"I also believe he's a Quincy." He says. All eyes go to him then to Yhwach.

"Impossible, every Quincy is in my army besides Ishida Uryu and Ryuken." He says.

"When we were fighting, right before he left, he made a sword out of reishi and stabbed me with it. Only Quincies can do such a thing." Says Cang

"If he becomes a problem I will take care of him myself. In the meantime I will give the two of you one more chance, since you provided somewhat useful information. Do not disappoint me during the war. There will be no more chances. Dismissed."

Both Sternritter bow, one more reluctantly than the other. Bazz-B could have sworn he saw Yhwach's eyes linger on him for a bit. Maybe it was just him being paranoid. As they left the throne room Bazz-B thought, " _The war will not end the way you think it will Yhwach._ "

"Well I'm gonna go get some training done, that fight with the intruder proved how weak I still am. I'm going to have to be stronger for the war." He tells Cang. Said man nods and walks in a different direction.

The past three days have been pretty easy for Obito. Collect some hollows here and there and think of his strategy on how he was going to approach the captains of the Soul Society. Currently we see him sealing three scrolls into a seal on his arm, and putting one into one of the pockets of his cloak.

Before he heads to the Soul Society however there was something else he needed to take care of. Bambietta had been helpful with the information she provided. Today he was going to go to Hueco Mundo and speak to their leader.

He would need to make an ally of this person for the coming events if he wanted his plans to come to fruition. Having everything he needed he warped away to the location he had attained from Bambietta.

He reappeared in what appeared to be a desert with white sand. He noticed it was also very dark, the only light coming from the moon in the sky. Dead trees and boulders littered the ground as far as he could see. Something caught his attention though. It was a massive white fortress. In its center was a domed building with many towers both large and small surrounding it.

"That must be the strong hold where the leader is." He said to himself. Before he started walking he sensed three presences heading towards him.

He was right. A moment later three women appeared in front of him, weapons drawn. The first was a short girl with short black hair and appeared to have heterochromia. Her right eye is blue while her left eye is yellow with a red outline. She has a bone fragment on her head with a horn in the middle. She wears the standard Arrancar uniform, but has shoulder length sleeves with black cuffs with a V-neck, and gloves and collars over her wrists. This is Emilou Apacci.

Next to her was a dark-skinned, green-eyed woman with long, thick, wavy brown hair and large breasts. Her Hollow hole is positioned mid-way between her navel and breasts. Her mask fragments form a three-sectioned crown around her head and a thick necklace. Her Arrancar attire was heavily modified, it matches to the attire belonging to an Amazon warrior, with multiple armor covering her breasts and upper arms, gauntlets on her forearms, and a white skirt. This is Franceska Mila Rose

Finally there was a slender female with long, flowing, green hair, long eyelashes, and lavender eyes, with three pink dots just below her right eye. Her mask remnants create three hair clip-like extensions on the right side of her bangs. She wears a furry black necklace around her neck. Her outfit consists of a long white dress with long sleeves, which extend well past her hands, with a single slit in each one, and two thin belts crisscrossing around her waist. This is Cyan Sung-Sun.

"Who are you?!" Asks Apacci.

"My name is Tobi." Obito replies casually.

"And what are you doing here? We've never seen you before" Asks Mila Rose.

"You could say I'm new around here. Anyways I'm here to speak with your leader, it's very important."

"Why should we listen to you? For all we know you may be trying to assassinate Harribel-Sama." Says Apacci getting angry.

Sighing Obito raises his power enough to give the three women trouble breathing. He keeps it up for a few seconds before letting up. "If I wanted someone dead I wouldn't have bothered talking to you."

Apacci looked like she was going to start up again so Sung-Sun, being the rational one here jumped in.

"He's right. If he really wanted to he could kill us and be on his way. But he told us why he was here and introduced himself. We should take him to Harribel-Sama. If he's a threat she could take care of him."

"Tsk. Whatever but don't try anything funny." Says Apacci.

They head to Las Noches and only take a few minutes. They walked into the center building and Obito noticed whoever built this place had a fascination with the color white.

Soon they reached two giant doors and headed inside. The room was huge, it had about six pillars on both sides of the room. Directly in front of the doors was a giant wall. At the top of the wall were two more pillars, in the center there was what seemed to be a throne.

Sitting on it was clearly a female. She had dark skin, blue eyes, and short blonde hair which she wears in three braids. She wears a jacket with a high collar, which covers the lower part of her face downward, while baring a good portion of the lower half of her large breasts. The jacket has a zipper running along its entire length, which is opened from the bottom upwards. She also wears matching white Hakama pants and shoes similar to the Shinigami only black. She is the ruler of Hueco Mundo. Tier Harribel

"Who is this?" She asks her fraccion.

Not giving the women time to talk Obito answers first. My name is Tobi." He answers.

"Tobi, for what reason have you come here?" She asks standing up. Unzipping her jacket revealing the teeth of her mask fragment

" _She has an appearance similar to a shark. Kind of reminds me of Kisame, only difference is that they have completely opposite personalities._ "

"I have come to give you a warning as well as an offer for an alliance." He says. She raises an eyebrow.

"Warning?"

"Yes, I'm not sure if you're aware but in about a week or two a group of Quincies will invade Hueco Mundo. What their objective is? I'm not sure but they're strong, and they're most likely going to either capture you or eliminate you to take over the area." He says

"You mentioned an alliance, how many people do you have?" She asks.

"At the moment I have one member of the Quincy on my side, though he'll be staying with them until I retrieve him. Other than that it's just me." He says

"What difference can you make, how could allying myself with one person make any difference?" She asked with her usual cold tone.

"I know it sounds crazy, but I'm sure I can be of great help." He says from behind her. Everyone looks to where Obito was standing and there was nothing there.

Harribel on instinct slashes her sword behind her only to have it phase through him. He retaliates by kicking her in her chest sending her into one of the pillars of the building. Harribel's fraccion were getting ready to attack the man, but stopped as they saw their leader raise a hand.

"I will take care of him myself." She says before using Sonido and slashing at Obito. He moved left and right as slashes kept coming at him. With the Sharingan it was no problem to see where she was going to attack.

Seeing as she wasn't getting anywhere she spoke up. "Let's take this elsewhere." She vanished soon after. Sensing where she was he followed suit using Kamui. Judging by small Las Noches looks he'd say there's a specific reason she wanted to go this far.

He looked up and saw that she was above him seemingly floating in mid-air waiting for him.

" _These people have some very interesting methods of fighting._ " His Sharingan picked up the spiritual energy flowing through her body and saw she was using it to make the air solid to stand on. Very well, if that's how she wanted to do it.

Copying the technique and energy required he jumped and was able to stay in the air directly in front of her. He pulled out two kunai knives, held them in a reverse grip and attacked. Sparks flew as the metal between the two weapons met. As the two were in a deadlock Obito spoke up.

"We really don't have to do this." He says and jumps back. She doesn't respond verbally, instead decides to wind her blade back. Obito notices it has a yellow tint inside the hollow area of it.

" _She's charging up for something_ "

" **Ola Azul** " she says as she thrusts the blade in the air and let it sail towards Obito.

She watched as it head towards Obito before it hit and continued until it reached the ground. A black cloud of smoke appeared as the attack died down. As she was going to turn around to leaves she noticed Obito was right next to her, upside down and delivered a kick to her neck sending her crashing down. ( **Think of when Marco kicked Kizaru in One piece if you're having trouble picturing it** ).

She recovered quickly but noticed that there were no marks on the man. As if her **Ola Azul** had done absolutely nothing.

"You're strong but I no longer have to patience to deal with you any longer." She says as she makes her blade point towards the ground.

"Hunt, Tiburon." She says as she's engulfed in water spinning around her. Obito watches as she cuts the water revealing a new form. Her mask is gone and now replaced by a collar which covers part of her breasts and nipples. She gains spaulders on her shoulders, which bear a resemblance to shark fins, and two ribbon-like protrusions on her back. A thin, spine-like structure forms on her stomach, spanning from her waist to the underside of her breasts. Harribel wears a mini-skirt consisting of bones surrounding a dark undergarment. She wears a pair of knee-length boots and elbow-length gloves

Her Zanpakuto now looks like a long shark tooth with gill marks on either side of the blade. She also has two blue lightning patterns on her face. That's not all Obito noticed, her strength had increased multiple times than it originally was.

She jumps up at Obito and swings her massive sword at him which he deflects before saying " **Cascada** "

Out of her blade a massive amount of water erupts and heads straight for Obito. He doesn't move however and allows the attack to slip through him.

"Impressive." Obito states from his spot in the air. "Had that been anyone else they'd have been hard pressed to stop something like that. Powerful and beautiful, a deadly combination." He says

She shows no outward reaction to the compliment, but is a bit surprised at his choice of words. She had heard people talking about her before when she worked for Aizen. She would be called hot, sexy, stuck up bitch, etc.… by many of the male Arrancar's. But beautiful was never one of the words used to describe her.

She shook the thought away. It wasn't the time for that. She raised her blade once again ready to fight. She saw him drop the blades and make a sign with his hand.

" **Katon: Bakufu Ranbu** " she hears. She sees him blow fire out of his mouth before it starts maneuvering in a spiral motion towards her. She uses her water manipulation to have the water from the **Cascada** shield her from the attack.

As she drops the barrier he's right in front of her, fist inches from her face. She uses the water to make tendrils to stab him. Right as the hand is about to hit her he phases through her, allows the tendrils to phase through him as well and jumps back.

" _I see. So that's it. Back then, it wasn't an after image that I hit. He actually let the attack go through him. That's how he's been blocking my attacks. But there's a weakness. Just now he was going to hit me, but the moment my attack neared him he had to turn intangible to not get hit._ "

"I have it figured out. To defend yourself you become intangible, however, if you want to attack you have to materialize your whole body. That's why none of my attacks were doing any damage to you."

"We've only been fighting for a little while and you managed to figure that out? I commend you." He says "However, I've allowed this to go on for far too long." " _Normal genjutsu wouldn't be enough to subdue her, in that case._ "

" **Tsukuyomi** "

Harribel noticed that the everlasting black sky of Hueco Mundo became red, the moon changed from its usual white to black. She noticed her color scheme was also inverted into black and white.

She looked around and saw Obito standing in front of her. Not wanting to waste the opportunity she slashes at him with Tiburon and successfully cuts him in half, only for him to disappear.

She heard a noise from behind her and noticed two Tobi's heading her way. She tried using **Cascada** again but to her shock it didn't work. She felt herself being stabbed by the Kunai of both Tobi's.

She once again felt the sensation of pain on her stomach but looking down there was nothing. She looked up at Tobi and he pointed to her right.

She was shocked as she saw herself in a different spot. She watched as she was stabbed two more times, once in the arm and once in the leg. Both wounds were felt by her, this continued for what seemed to be an eternity.

"What do you think of my technique?" She heard him speak. She found him sitting on a chair directly in front of her as she had somehow now been tied to a cross.

"What have you done to me?" She asked and then grunted as she felt herself be stabbed eight more times. Looking around she was right, there were eight more of her tied up in a similar fashion, each one with their own Tobi.

"You're trapped in my ultimate Genjutsu. Here in the **Tsukuyomi** I control everything. Time, space, even physical mass." He explained. "The best part is that even if it is an illusion, you will feel every bit of pain you're experiencing right now. I could have done this from the start and ended the little battle but I also wanted to see how strong you were.

Now then how about we end this and talk about that alliance." He says as the world turns back to normal.

As it does Harribel feels her Resurreccion recede and her bone fragments return to their original state. She feels weak and falls towards the sand.

"Harribel-Sama!" yell her fraccion.

"What happened? One moment you're getting ready to attack and the next second you're falling." Says Apacci.

" _One moment? I was definitely there for a few minutes at the least. He did say something about controlling time, he must have messed with my perception of time._ "

"I'm fine." She says standing back up, though she's struggling to do so. She can still feel every wound she took while trapped.

"You mentioned you wanted to form an alliance. How would you help us? And what do you want in return?" She asks.

"When the Quincy arrive I would be here to assist you and help you make sure they don't take Hueco Mundo. As for what I get in return, whenever I require assistance all you would have to do would be to send some capable fighters to my aid. That's all. So, do we have a deal?" He says holding his hand out.

Harribel looks at the extended hand for a few seconds before coming to a decision.

"Deal. However should we find out you're lying about this invasion and try and attack us. All of Hueco Mundo will be out for your head." She says

"I understand. Now then, I'll be back in two days to share some Intel about the enemy with you."

"Why not do it now?" Came the voice of Mila Rose

"I actually have another meeting I need to attend. Tomorrow I'm going to be testing my student so that only leaves two days from now as the best possible meeting time. Goodbye Harribel." He says before warping away.

"Harribel-Sama, do you think he was telling the truth?" Asked Apacci.

"I'm not sure. I couldn't get a read on him like I did with the Shinigami during the war. However I don't see what he would gain by lying to us. We'll find out in the coming weeks. If he's telling the truth then it seems we have made a powerful ally." She said before heading back to the throne room to rest.

As she's resting she's thinking about her opponent. She doesn't know what to make of him. He acknowledged her power and didn't pull his punches because she was a woman. He even called her beautiful, whether it was to throw her off her game or if he truly meant it, she didn't know. She'd find out however seeing as they'd be seeing each other more now that they were allies.

In the Soul Society the captains of the Gotei thirteen were having their weekly captains meeting. Currently they were discussing the recent activities in the world of the living.

All captains were in attendance. At the front of the room was the oldest Shinigami as well as the captain commander. He has the appearance of an old man with red eyes, a very long white beard, and long eyebrows. There are many scars on his torso and head, the two most prominent being a pair of long, perpendicular scars above his right eye. A noticeable feature is that he's missing his left arm. He wears his captains Haori draped over his black Shinigami uniform. This is Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto. Captain of the first division.

( **AN: You should all know who the captains are after the war so I'll just skip the introductions.** )

"Rukia Kuchiki, you mentioned that there were strange events going on in Karakura Town, is that correct?

Before she had a chance to respond everyone saw a black void open up twenty feet in front of the captain commander. Two people had already seen this before, the others were just told about it, but they knew who it was. It was the Ryoka.

Coming out of the void everyone saw the man described by captain Unohana and Kurotsuchi. Though this time he wasn't wearing a Shinigami uniform like last time. This time all they saw was the bottom part of black pants and blue closed shoes. Above all of this was a black cloak with a red cloud on it.

"Greetings" He says

"You must be the Ryoka who invaded last time." Says Yamamoto

"The very same." Obito says smirking

"What is it that you're here for?"

"I've actually come because I need you to do something. I want you to return Ichigo Kurosaki's Shinigami powers to him." He says. This leaves some of the captains puzzled. Why would he want that?

"I've heard enough. You show up in the middle of a captains meeting and start making demands like you own the place. That is unacceptable." Says Byakuya drawing his Zanpakuto

Zaraki grins madly at the thought of a fight and he too draws his Zanpakuto. The two of them quickly Shunpo over to Obito and slash at him. They had forgotten that he could somehow make himself intangible and the attacks went right through him.

He looks over at Unohana "You didn't tell them all about me?" he asks

She stays quiet and continues to observe. Everyone watches as he jumps back and to everyone's surprise he doesn't assume a battle stance, which is strange because the two captains are in position to strike again.

"Tsk. using cheap tricks to avoid being hit, that's a coward's way of fighting." Says Zaraki

"Or I'm using everything in my arsenal to stay alive. Some would say that's the smart thing to do." Obito counters. "However it seems that you Shinigami can't do anything without resorting to violence."

Unsealing the scrolls from his wrist he allows them to open on the floor and proceeds to do the **Ram** hand sign.

The captains are alerted when three hollows appear out of a cloud of smoke. Though they're not making any noise. They're just lying there as if dead." Obito slams his hand on the ground before the captains can destroy the beasts and yells " **Edo Tensei** "

Everyone sees some weird symbols appear on the ground and seem to be centered on the beasts. As quickly as the hollows showed up they disappeared and in their place three coffins rose up from the ground.

What shocked most of the captains however was that captain Kurotsuchi turned into spirit particles and disappeared. The coffin doors opened up and three recognizable figures were inside with their eyes closed. They were Renji Abarai, Isane Kotetsu, and a makeup less Mayuri Kurotsuchi. They were all dressed in a red robe with a hood. Their skin was pale and seemed to have cracks on the skin.

Obito makes a half **Ram** sign and their eyes open.

"Huh, where am I?" Asks Renji "Captain? What's going on?"

He turns and sees the other two equally confused before his eyes land on Obito. "You bastard, I'll get you this time for sure!"

"Ah, ah, ah, you three will be fighting for me now." He says before making another hand sign and their eyes go completely white, they no longer have a will of their own. They flank Obito in front of him for protection.

"You, dare defile the dead." Byakuya says in a calm voice. Though everyone knew he was furious. For someone to have the audacity to bring the dead back to life to fight was truly sickening.

Yamamoto finally stands up having enough of what was happening. "What did you do?" he asks narrowing his eyes at the young man.

"I've merely resurrected them and have them under my control. They will be returned to you once our business is complete." Obito says. He's not afraid of the old man, he may be powerful but if he can't be touched what does he have to worry about.

"Ichigo Kurosaki no longer has any business with the Soul Society. We are giving him the chance to have a normal life, when he dies he will return and can return to his Shinigami duties." Obito noticed some of the captains nod in agreement, but some of them he could tell didn't agree.

"I see, so let me ask you this. Does the name Yhwach, ring any bells to you?"

He noticed the old man tense at the name. It seemed his memory was still good. The captains don't know who he's talking about and look towards their captain commander to hear his answer.

"How do you know of that man?" he asks slowly

"I could tell you, but it'll cost you." He says knowing that the old man knows what he wants.

Yamamoto thinks for a minute while staring at the young man who had the nerve to come here and make demands before speaking again.

"Captain Soifon, go to the world of the living and bring Kisuke Urahara here now." He says with authority knowing that the young woman had a problem with the former captain of squad twelve.

As she went to do as she was told Yamamoto decided to ask something that was on his mind.

"How can I trust that you will tell me what I need to know after this is done? You obviously have no problem defiling the dead. Who's to say you won't go back on your word."

"Why would I lie? What could I possibly gain from lying?" Obito retorts.

" _But what would you gain from Ichigo getting his Shinigami powers back?_ " Yamamoto thinks to himself

As fast as he's ever arrived Urahara walked through the doors of the room. His eyes are immediately drawn to Obito followed by the three reanimated corpses of his fellow Shinigami. 

" _What is going on_ " he thinks

"Urahara Kisuke, I've called you to ask you, is there a way to return Ichigo Kurosaki's Shinigami powers to him."

This was surprising to Urahara, he never thought he'd hear someone as stubborn as the old man ask something like that. He knew he did everything by the rules.

"Actually there is, I've been working on a way to restore them actually." He says as he pulls out a small tube which he extends. "If everyone adds some of their reiatsu to it, it will create a sword which should return his powers to him." He says

"I'm going to break the tradition of the Soul Society this once. We owe a lot to Ichigo Kurosaki for helping us defeat Sousuke Aizen and saving the Soul Society. Therefore I order that all captain's and lieutenants place some of their reiatsu into the sword to restore his powers." He says slamming his cane down.

One by one each captain and lieutenant minus the ones being held by Obito placed their power into the sword until it was complete. Yamamoto looks over at Obito and speaks. "My part is almost done now it's your turn to fulfil your end. But before you do so, I would like my Shinigami back."

Obito uses his Sharingan to see if there is any changes in the man to indicate that he was lying. He found none.

Obito performed the necessary hand seals and released the technique. The corpses disappeared and returned to their original spots among the Soul Society.

"Very well, Yhwach is alive, in a little over two weeks the Quincy army will attack the Soul Society." If the captains hadn't been shocked before then now they were.

The Quincies were alive, and ready to invade.

Yamamoto looked at Obito and asked. "Since you're telling us this, is it safe to assume that you're not affiliated with Yhwach? If not than are you on our side?"

"No I'm not affiliated with Yhwach, and for your second question I'm not on your side either. I'm on Ichigo's side. Do what you will with the information, it's almost time for the show to start." Obito says as he warps away.

The young white haired captain stepped forward after Obito had left and spoke up. "Head captain do you believe we can trust this man's word? We're dealing with someone willing to revive the dead to fight for him. He could be lying to us."

"He wasn't. When you're as old as me you can tell when someone young is lying, I couldn't find a trace of deceit. That and the fact that he knew about Yhwach makes me believe him more. From now on all captains and lieutenants are permitted to carry their Zanpakuto unsealed when in the Soul Society. We must be ready for anything. Dismissed."

"The guy who cut me down is right behind you!" Says Ishida as he shoots a **Heilig Pfeil** at Ginjo. Ginjo deflects it with his sword with ease.

Ichigo who is now dressed in his full body Fullbring turns around to see Ginjo raise his sword preparing to slash at him.

" _Looks like it's time for the big reveal_ " Ichigo thinks to himself as he activates his Sharingan. He sees in slow motion as Ginjo slices at him and lets the attack pass right through him. Using the shock he gave Ginjo he jumps back and gets in battle position.

They use bringer light at the same time and exchange blows back and forth. Using the Sharingan it's easy to see where he's going to attack and is able to counter. As he's fighting with Ginjo he sees Tsukishima coming at him from the side and allows him to phase through him before turning and slashing him across the back.

"This wasn't part of the plan" Ginjo says angrily, he had been counting on being able to steal Ichigo's Fullbring to make himself along with the other Xcution members more powerful.

The Shinigami finally appeared and noticed the fight going on. "Took you long enough." They all looked to the side and saw Obito sitting on a tree branch watching the fight go down.

"You may still have your Fullbring power Ichigo, but are you willing to use it against your own friends." They hear Tsukishima say, and they all see Ichigo's friends show up looking angry.

Ichigo gets angry, Tsukishima was playing Ichigo's friends against him again. Even worse now he was involving them in the battle, trying to corner him. Then he remembered one of Obito's first lessons.

" _You're going to have to start having a 'do anything it takes to win' mentality. Up until this point you've fought a lot of people, you should know that enemies will do anything it takes to kill you. So you should do the same thing._

 _If you want to protect what's important to you, you have to do anything it takes"_

Ichigo fought a small battle with himself, if Tsukishima died everyone would be back to normal. He couldn't fight everyone at once. He didn't want to fight his friends.

He steeled himself and looked at the smirking form of Tsukishima, he was going to do it. He was going to kill Tsukishima.

"Anything it takes to protect what's important. **Kamui** "

He whispered as his eye took form of the Mangekyo Sharingan.

The Shinigami along with everyone else watched as a similar vortex to the one Obito used appeared in front of Tsukishima and began pulling him in. The shocker came when Ichigo canceled the technique as half of Tsukishima's body was taken.

Only the lower half of the Fullbringer remained, which then fell down.

The Shinigami stared with wide eyes as they couldn't believe what they had just witnessed. Ichigo had killed someone in such a gruesome fashion. Ginjo looked enraged as he let out a loud scream before pulling out his substitute soul reaper badge and adding it onto his sword.

The effect was immediate as it changed design. He swung it back, charged it with energy and said " **Getsuga Tensho!** "

A light purple beam of energy came at Ichigo. But he stayed put looking bored at Ginjo.

"Why isn't he moving?" Asked Rukia, the shock of what happened wearing off.

"You'll see." Replied Obito

Ichigo put his Zanpakuto on his back and unsealed the Gunbai Obito had given him. Everyone saw the attack near and heard Ichigo say

" **Uchiha Reflection** " The attack hit the fan and glowed before it was sent back to Ginjo who had to use bringer light to escape.

At this moment Obito used his Kamui on the reishi sword the Shinigami had brought along and jumped over to Ichigo.

"Ichigo." He called out.

"Obito, what are you doing here?"

"No time to explain." He said. Ichigo watched as Obito summoned a blue glowing sword. "It's time to return your Shinigami powers." He said

"Hey wait." Came the voice of Rukia but it was too late as Obito plunged the sword through Ichigo's chest.

Ichigo glowed for a second before it died down and revealed him in a new Shihakusho consisting of a thicker strap across his chest. He has four black vertical lines on his forearms and black, tattoo-like bands crossing over his chest, wrists, and ankles. Similar bands, but with white ends, lie around his neck as collars. Apart from that he still as some noticeable features from his Fullbring namely the white bone like fragment across his face, though they can be removed if he deactivates his Fullbring. And in the night the one that stands out the most would be his glowing red left eye.

"My powers are back." He says happily as he looks himself over.

"I wouldn't start celebrating yet Ichigo. You still have him to take care of." He says pointing at the standing Ginjo.

"This won't take long." He says facing the man. He draws Zangetsu's and draws his power. 

"I'll show you how it's done. **Getsuga Tensho!** "

 **I think I'll end the chapter there. This is probably the longest chapter of any story I've written.**

 **Ichigo killed Tsukishima and got his powers back, Obito made contact with Harribel, and warned the Soul Society about the Wandenreich. Next chapter will get some development for Obito and Unohana and some training for Ichigo so look forward to that. And for Ichigo I decided to pair him with Candice Catnipp.**

 **Whether it's good or not is up to you guys. Let me know if you guys want to see an Ichigo centered chapter or if you're ok with the Obito centric. Anyways as always leave your suggestions in a review or PM and I'll see you guy's next chapter. Later.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well guys here's the next chapter. A lot of you said that you did want an Ichigo centered chapter so you will get one. However that will be next chapter since that's when I plan to have Ichigo meet and get acquainted with Candice. This chapter will effectively finish the Fullbring arc and the next two or three chapters will be some training and planning chapters before the whole Quincy war begins. Anyways that's enough of that. Let's get on with the story.**

-Last Time-

" _My powers are back." He says happily as he looks himself over._

" _I wouldn't start celebrating yet Ichigo. You still have him to take care of." He says pointing at the standing Ginjo._

" _This won't take long." He says facing the man. He draws Zangetsu's and draws his power.  
_

" _I'll show you how it's done._ _ **Getsuga Tensho!**_ _"_

-Now-

Having shot his _Getsuga Tensho_ the spectators watched as it sailed towards Ginjo before passing him and shooting upwards. The raining sky seemingly absorbed the attack, seconds later the sky split open revealing the moon. The mansion that had belonged to Tsukishima was cut through diagonally behind Ginjo.

The captains having noticed the other Fullbringers decided to take care of them before anything happens.

Urahara and Isshin who happened to arrive just then decided to take the now free victims of Tsukishima's Fullbring away somewhere safe.

Ichigo's Sharingan spun slowly as they picked up movement in Ginjo's leg and noticed reishi being centered there.

" _So you think you're going to try and run away? You're not going anywhere_ " Thinks Ichigo. A split second before Ginjo could use Bringer Light Ichigo had used Shunpo to arrive at the location he knew the black haired man would be and slashed at him with his sword.

The clash blades in the air for a few seconds before the Sharingan picks up a pattern in Ginjo's moves. " _It would be very good to be able to dual wield like Shunsui right now. I'd be able to attack even while blocking with one blade._ " He thinks.

As he continues to clash blades his mind thinks of how he's seen Shunsui fight with his two swords. He jumps back breaking the deadlock and he summons his –or rather Obito's- Gunbai and his body takes an unfamiliar stance. His left hand holding his Zanpakuto pointing at Ginjo with the Gunbai pointing a bit to the right.

He didn't know why he was using this stance but Obito had an idea. Ichigo must have been thinking of someone he's seen fight and the Sharingan copied the memory. ( **Like how Sasuke was able to copy Rock Lee's speed and technique** )

Ginjo teleported to Ichigo with a strong horizontal swing ready. Having seen it coming thanks to his eye he deflected the blow with his Zanpakuto before using his momentum to hit Ginjo with the edge of a chakra enhanced Gunbai in the stomach.

Moving back a few feet Ginjo charged up his sword allowing it emit a green light.

"AHHHH" He shouts as he shoots a green blast towards Ichigo.

"After all those shot's you'd think you would have learned by now." Says Ichigo as he allows it to slip through him.

Beneath them a certain glasses wearing Quincy had something on his mind as he watched them. 

" _Ichigo didn't block that. It just passed right through him. I know it's not a Shinigami technique or he would have used it before. It has to have something to do with that eye of his, I knew there was something off about it. No one has matching eyes one day and Heterochromia the next._ " Uryu thought to himself.

As soon as the attack had finished phasing through him Ginjo once again teleported to his spot and came down with a two handed diagonal swing.

Naturally he blocks the attacks before starting another bout of sword play. However as he's doing so he comes up with a plan.

Analyzing the movements he sees the precise moment when Ginjo uses more force. Allowing one attack to slip through him he watches as Ginjo moves slightly more forward due to his momentum from the swing and starts his attack.

Ichigo rotates his body allowing his Zanpakuto hand to slash at him in the arm before swinging the Gunbai causing Ginjo to soar back down toward the ground due to the wind attack, then finishing the rotation by shooting a one handed Getsuga Tensho, which hit its mark.

" _He's getting good with the Sharingan. He was able to attack using a combination of both his Zanpakuto and the Gunbai._ "

Back in the air Ichigo is staring at his hand feeling the power flowing through him. He feels it from so many people. Rukia, Renji, Byakuya, Toshiro, Ikkaku, and others.

"So you noticed it." Says Renji from behind him with the others. They had finished their fights easily enough.

"Every Captain and Lieutenant gave some of their power to restore yours Ichigo." Says Rukia smirking

"How did you guys manage to get the Head Captain to agree to this? Isn't transferring powers to a human against the law?"

"I'll explain that to you later Ichigo." Obito says smirking "For now finish dealing with him."

Ichigo watches as Ginjo stands up on shaky legs, some parts of his body burned due to the attack. "So now what will you do Ichigo? You killed Tsukishima and everyone is back to normal. His Fullbring is no longer effective on your friends so why are you fighting?" He asks

" _He knows he's in trouble so he's resorting to mind games. How will you deal with this Ichigo?_ " Obito thinks from his spot up in the tree.

"Do you know what that pass you have is really for? It keeps tabs on you and controls and absorbs your spiritual pressure." He says

Ichigo is shocked at the information. It keeps tabs on him? Soul Society uses this to control him?

Seeing the shocked face on Ichigo, Ginjo continues.

"That's right ichigo they've always been watching you. Tell me, haven't you ever heard voices through your badge?"

Ichigo remembers when he faintly heard Rukia's voice when he was trying to attain his Fullbring.

"And do you know who it was that had the idea for this? It was the most peace loving man in all of Soul Society. The captain of the thirteenth division Juushiro Ukitake. Join me Ichigo and we can pay them back for abandoning us like they did." He says trying to sway Ichigo to his side.

"Think of what we could accomplish…" He didn't get to finish as he was cut off

"Shut up." Ichigo said in a low voice, eyes narrowed. The Sharingan glowing a menacing red while the three tomoe spin hypnotically.

"Bankai" he says.

Ichigo now having his new look consisting of a slim long jacket over black clothing with the same type of cross pattern on his neck on his chest. His Zanpakuto no longer being the oversized cleaver, now looking like a normal length katana only with the edge having some three wave like patterns.

Ginjo sighs "A shame, looks like I'm going to have to kill you after all. Bankai"

Purple energy flows out of the former substitute, as soon as it clears everyone sees Ginjo in his new form. He now wore a full body black suit sticking to his skin. Above that resembled skeleton bones. He had a red x mark on his face. Due to his hollow power he also had black sclera with white hair. He had red fur around his neck.

It's at this point that the captain's start leaving the scene saying that all they needed to know was how Ichigo would react. They had what they needed now they were leaving.

Only Rukia stayed behind to see the fight conclude along with Obito.

Ginjo using his full power points his blade at Ichigo before charging up a **Cero** at the tip and firing it at him.

Rather than allowing it to phase through him Ichigo had another idea. Letting the attack get closer to him he activated **Kamui** and absorbed the attack. Using a chakra enhanced Shunpo Ichigo teleported to Ginjo faster than the man had anticipated before hitting him with a Getsuga Tensho at point blank range sending him down one last time.

Ginjo's body hits the ground unmoving. Ichigo looks down from his position at the dead body and is about to turn around before he feels pain in his left eye. Holding his head in pain, he removes his hand after a few seconds and deactivates the eye as soon as he sees blood on his palm.

" _What the hell_ " wiping the blood off he joins the others.

"You did well Ichigo." Rukia tells him. "What do you plan to do now?"

"I think I'll go visit Soul Society tomorrow. It's been a long time since I was last there." He says

"Alright, I'll see you there tomorrow. I have to report back." She says before leaving through a Senkaimon.

They departed afterwards. Walking through the forest Obito decides to let Ichigo know of his plan.

"Ichigo, tomorrow we will practice one more independent Mangekyo Sharingan technique. Though this one will be different from the others." He says "The day after that you will be on your own as I have some business to attend to. I will leave you instructions on how to use Kamui on yourself, so you can begin that."

Ichigo perks up slightly but not as excited as he was before "It would've been nice to know how to do it earlier but oh well. At least I won't need a Senkaimon or Urahara to get me there." He says

"Speaking of eyes would you mind explaining that eye of yours Kurosaki?" Says Uryu next to them.

"Uryu you're still here?" Ichigo asks genuinely surprised

"Of course I'm still here you idiot!" He hates being ignored

Taking a glance at Obito he sees the man nod and takes a breath. "Before this whole Fullbring thing started, I found Obito dying. He offered me a chance to regain power to protect my friends again and I took it. I removed my left eye and implanted his which is why they're different." He explains

"But that doesn't explain why you have these new powers. I know that you were never able to open portals, or become intangible."

Obito took over from here "That would be thanks to my eye, it's a genetic mutation that allowed me to have unique powers due to them. Sort of how you're able to make bows from virtually nothing. I was dying and decided to give my eye to Ichigo seeing as I wasn't going to make it. Fortunately your bubbly friend was able to heal me." He says before grabbing Ichigo by the shoulder and warping them away.

" _There's still something not right here. I've never heard of anyone with that kind of power. What is he?_ " He thinks before using _Hirenkyaku_ to leave.

-The Next Day-

Obito had warped them to the same hill where he had been when he infiltrated the Soul Society.

"Uhh, Obito. We're a bit far from where everyone is at." He says pointing where they should have been.

"I know that you want to see your friends Ichigo. You will do so after this, trust me you won't last too long." He says while pulling out a white scroll and making some sort of seal on it.

Hearing about learning a technique Ichigo remembers the bleeding from his eye.

"Actually I've been meaning to tell you. After my fight with Ginjo my left eye pulsed with pain and started bleeding. That can't be normal."

" _That's right. Ichigo is not a born Uchiha and used the Mangekyo Sharingan a lot in his fight. While he's not going blind yet the effects of using it are showing, especially since his body isn't made for it. Looks like I'll have to use them._ "

"I'll take care of it after this. Now here's what you're going to do. Now that you know how to use the Sharingan to a better degree and have some grasp of Chakra control it's time you learn a slightly more advanced technique. See that tree over there." He says indicating toward the nearest one.

"Yeah."

"You're going to learn to use **Amaterasu** , that's the special technique for that eye."

"What's **Amaterasu**?" he questions.

"They're black inextinguishable flames that will burn for seven days and nights consecutively. They won't be put out by water or anything else. Only the user can put it out, or if they're sealed away."

" _Speaking of flames I wonder if Bazz-B has been able to recruit anyone_ "

"Now what you're going to do is active the Mangekyo and push chakra through it while envisioning your target burning. To keep it flowing you must continue to push chakra as the technique continues. Now try."

Ichigo does as told and immediately regrets it. He feels his eyes burning. The little veins in his eyes turn red from agitation and blood pours out of his left eye, however he does manage to light the tree on fire.

He drops to his knees holding his eye in pain for about a minute before it subdues. While he's doing that Obito goes to seal the flames in his scroll since he knows that Ichigo won't be able to do it right now.

"What…the hell…was that?" He asks

"That is the price to pay for such a powerful technique Ichigo." He says "I'm glad to say you pulled it off though." Looking at the tree he sees that it's burned to a crisp.

"I feel like pulling off this eye. Damn this burns." He complains

"Quiet child." Obito chastises "Now in what direction is the medical center?"

Ichigo says nothing and leads him to the fourth division barracks. His eye finally feeling good enough to open he does.

He hopes he doesn't bump into Renji, Kami knows the man will make fun of him for crying or something due to how red it is.

Arriving at the fourth they're met by a short boy with chin-length black hair, with bangs framing the side of his face. He wears a standard shihakusho, with the Fourth Division medical kit worn over his shoulder. This is the third seat of the fourth division Hanataro Yamada.

"Hey Hanataro is there any space available?" Ichigo asks

Seeing the redness in one of his eyes along with what seemed to be blood on the edges Hanataro responded quickly.

"Yes, there's a few. Come on." He says leading them inside the building.

The room he took them too was what a standard doctor's room would look like. White walls with a bed towards the end, a window to the right and equipment to the left of the bed.

"I'll go call Unohana-Taicho right away." He says leaving, stumbling on his own feet as he leaves.

"Ichigo, what is it with that boy?" Obito asks Ichigo.

"Oh Hanataro? He's a good guy just clumsy, and everyone likes to bully him, he says he's the most 'bullied kid in the world'."

"I see." Obito says. " _So no one takes that boy seriously. Kind of reminds me of when I was younger, though I'd attack anyone who would mock me. I'll have a chat with the boy later._ "

Looking over to the right he noticed that the equipment was resting on a table connected with the cupboards on the wall. Walking over her opened them up and found what he was looking for, empty syringes.

"I'll be back in a moment." Before Ichigo could ask where Obito was going he was gone. Just then the door opened and in walked in the Fourth Division captain.

"Hello Kurosaki-kun how are you feeling today?" She asked while looking at her clip board.

"Better now, my eye was bleeding a bit but it stopped. Obito was the one who had me come here and I told Hanataro to bring us to a room." He replied.

The name Obito was unfamiliar to her. (He never introduced himself remember) She decided she'd ask him later, first it was time to see what was wrong with the young man.

"Your eye you say? We'll let's see what's going on." She says as she pulls a chair forward, holding a small light in her hand. The very first thing she noticed now that she was up close to the substitute was the fact that his left eye was completely black. No pupil, nothing, just black. While she may never have been close enough to him to know his eye color exactly she knew he didn't have heterochromia before.

He also seemed to have very red tiny veins in his eyes.

She used her healing Kido to try and alleviate the redness of the eye and luckily it worked.

"How often has this been happening?" She asks

"Just started yesterday." He responded

"Do you have any idea why?" He was going tell her about the Sharingan but wasn't sure if Obito would be happy about it. He only told Uryu because Obito had said it was fine to tell him. He was sure Unohana would know if he was lying to her.

Luckily he was spared as the familiar swirling void appeared next to them. What Ichigo noticed however was that Obito was holding the syringe filled with some sort of blue liquid.

"Unohana, good to see you again." Obito says

"You have me at a disadvantage I'm afraid. You know my name but I still don't know yours and we've met twice already. A bit unfair don't you think?" She asks

"Wait Obito, you've been here already?" Ichigo asks wondering when he could have been here.

"Yes while you were with Ginjo. I was also the one that convinced them to get you your powers back. But that's a story for another time. Right now however you need to take this in order to lessen the effects of the technique. Now stick out your arm."

Ichigo does as he's told and watches as he's injected with this blue concoction. He can't tell you exactly but he feels something different happening in his body. He feels stronger somehow.

Unohana watched as the now named Obito injected the Shinigami with some strange blue liquid. She noticed that there was a very small brown object in the liquid.

"There, now go ahead and do whatever it is you wanted to do while here." Obito says while warping away the syringe.

"Right, thank you for the healing Kido Unohana" Ichigo says. She nods and moves aside so he may leave. Though she wasn't pleased that someone else had given one of her charges the green light to leave without her say.

This worked out fine though as now she was alone in the room with the mysterious Obito.

"So Obito-san, would you mind telling me what exactly you injected Kurosaki-kun with?" She asked.

"Just some cells I acquired that will help him be a little sturdier." He replies.

"I see, would you mind accompanying me to my office? We could have a bit of tea as we discuss some things." She says

"Very well. Lead the way."

Not a word was exchanged during the trip there.

" _She'll most likely ask questions regarding my appearance here and my affiliation to Ichigo_."

Once they reached the office he sat down opposite of her and watched as she prepared tea, and served them some. He had never been much of a tea person, but this would have to do for now. Once she was finished she set the cups on the desk and sat down.

"So what is it you would like to talk about? I'm certain you didn't just want to have tea with me." He says

"You're correct. First I'd like to know why you're so casual around here. You're not exactly an ally to us after all."

"Very true, however I am an ally to Ichigo Kurosaki as well as his current teacher, therefore we'll be seeing a lot of each other around here. The least we could do is try to get along wouldn't you agree?" he asks

"Seeing as how you raised the souls of my Lieutenant and two others, one being a captain, I wouldn't say that you are trying to get along."

"Well you were there, I was attacked first. I just made sure I had something that would keep them from attacking once more. If anything I was being civil. If it means anything I'll apologize for using your subordinate. With the whole Quincy attack due to occur in due time it would be a good idea for us to get along no?" He asks and proceeds to drink some of the tea. "Why don't we start over?"

She stares at him without her usual smile, a contemplating look on her face. While she didn't exactly trust the man Ichigo Kurosaki did seeing as he allowed him to inject him with something with no questions asked. He did have a point, he would be here fighting the quincies as long as Kurosaki was here. It would benefit them to get along rather than fight amongst themselves. They had enough to deal with.

"Very well, as you know I'm Retsu Unohana captain of the fourth division." She says.

"I'm Obito Uchiha, no fancy title." He says "So how long have you been a captain in the fourth division?"

"It's been a few hundred years." It wasn't a lie, it had been a few hundred years since she abandoned the name Yachiru.

Obito wasn't shocked since Ichigo had told him how old people were when he first told him about himself.

"Hundred years? You could've said you were twenty five and I would have believed you." He says

"You flatter me." She says laughing softly and taking a sip of her tea. "How old are you?" She asks in return

"I'm twenty seven."

"Really? You look to be around twenty four." She says while looking him straight in the eyes. Then she remembered something. "Why is your eye not red? Last time you were here your right eye was red, now it's black." She had been wondering since she saw it and now had the opportunity to find out.

"Hm, I guess there's no harm in telling you." He said, though he wasn't going to be telling her everything it could do.

"It's called the Sharingan. It comes from a genetic mutation to those in my family. As you've seen it allows me to travel between dimensions through what you could call a portal."

"I assume the intangibility also comes from that eye?"

"That would be correct. You know, Ichigo told me a little about Zanpakuto's that you Shinigami carry but didn't go into too much detail. Would you mind filling me in?"

"A Zanpakuto's shape and abilities are connected to the soul of the owner, meaning everyone has a unique ability and shape. Some have Wakizashi while some might have a traditional Katana. In Kurosaki-kun's case he has a large cleaver."

"I see, and what does your Zanpakuto have the ability to do?"

Before she could answer, a hell butterfly entered the room and landed upon her shoulder. For a few seconds she was silent before speaking.

"It seems that the head captain wishes for you to see him, he most likely wishes to discuss the Quincy attack."

"I see, very well. Before I go though, you never answered my question." He says looking at her Zanpakuto.

"Where's the fun in telling you that? This way I'll be on your mind a lot more." She says smiling slightly, using the exact words he told her when he first encountered her.

He smirked in response and left in a swirl.

He reappeared in the captain's room, though this time it was empty except for the old man sitting on his chair near the center.

"I was told you wanted an audience with me." Obito says

"That's correct. I wish for you to tell me exactly what you know about the Quincies."

"I'm willing to give you more information, however there's something I need you to do as well."

"It seems everything comes at a cost with you. What is it that you need?"

"I know that when the Quincies attack, Ichigo will most likely be here fighting for his friends. If I'm going to assist him I'm going to need to be able to walk around the Soul Society without having to watch my back…" He trailed off.

The head captain knew what he was implying.

"Very well, if you give me the information I need I'll make certain you're not attacked and let the Shinigami know you have permission to be here."

Obito nods, this would make it easier to move.

"From the Quincy I encountered there are hundreds of foot soldiers. Then there are some known as the 'Sternritter' the elite soldiers. I encountered two of them who introduced themselves along with an epithet, consisting of a letter of the English alphabet.

I'd assume that if that's the case there's twenty six elite soldiers including Yhwach. From the power they emitted, I'd say they're the equivalent of your captain Shinigami. I assume that you'll be the one who fights Yhwach?"

This could work well for Obito. The old man was the strongest of the Shinigami, even if he only had one arm. He would be needed in order to defeat Yhwach.

"That's correct. None of the children have the power to match him. I've beaten him once before, though I didn't kill him. I now regret not having done so." He says. Inwardly Obito was ecstatic. Though he may not be the evil man Madara had tricked him into becoming, his scheming ways were still there, though now they were being put to better use.

"You will have your opportunity, though if you would hear me out. I've got a plan." He says, the head captain looks at him as if trying to see through him before nodding slowly indicating him to continue.

Pulling out a scroll and handing it to him Obito says "This is my plan"

- **Silbern** -

There was not many things that could disturb Yhwach, with the ability to see the future he could be prepared for anything, things have changed now though. One of the five war potentials, Ichigo Kurosaki was changing.

Slowly he was losing the ability to see anything regarding him, and he had a feeling it was because of the intruder from a few days ago. He needed to know what was happening.

"Haschwalth." He called. In no time at all was the grand master of the Sternritter in the throne room.

He bowed "Yes your majesty."

"Bring Sternritter 'T' here at once."

Haschwalth nodded and left to do as he was told.

A minute later he returned with the Sternritter. She had long green hair, and lightning bolt shaped eyebrows. She wore a white uniform, consisting of the typical double-breasted jacket, which she keeps tied up to reveal her midriff and unbuttoned, as well as removing the fabric on the sides, to display her cleavage, and a pair of short-shorts which are held up by a black belt with a green heart buckle attached to the side. She also wears a white cap on her head with gold trimmings. This is Candice Catnipp, the Thunderbolt.

She immediately bowed as a show of respect for the Quincy leader.

"Rise. Sternritter 'T' I have an important mission for you. You are to go to the world of the living and investigate one of the five war potentials. Ichigo Kurosaki lives in Karakura town in Japan. You'll know where he is as he's constantly leaking power. You are to report if you notice anything abnormal about him.

He's less suspicious of women, which is why I'm sending you. Get close to him, but conceal your power as much as possible. If you can see any way for him to join us do so, if not then I'll take care of it later. Do not fail, I've had enough of my elite soldiers failing." He says "you leave at once dismissed."

She nods before leaving to get ready. She would have liked it if she could bring one of her friends but his majesty didn't say she could. Hopefully this mission doesn't get boring. She thought as she walked down to her quarters.

 **So I'll end the chapter there. I'm rereading bleach again so that I can get a feel for the Quincies once more. As promised next chapter will be Ichigo centered as he meets Candice. Also I have a little one shot in mind which will be up tomorrow, it will be a Renji story for comedic purposes since I have this idea just floating in my head. Anyways leave your suggestions in the reviews or PM me. Later.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Damn, it's been a while since I updated this story. Don't worry though it's not abandoned. Now the beginning will be the only part that's not centered around Ichigo. As promised this will be an Ichigo centered chapter mostly, introducing him to Candice and some other little things. Now I plan to update 'Naruto of the Rinnegan' next so keep an eye out for that. Now we don't know how old Candice really is. For all we know she could be 1000 like Bazz-B but for the sake of this story I'm going to make her 20. That's all the updates I have for now so please enjoy the chapter.**

Bazz-B was trying not to panic. The Sternritters had been summoned by Yhwach to his chambers for an important meeting he had been told. This wasn't anything new, over the past few years Yhwach had called plenty of meetings, however now that he was affiliated with Obito some paranoia had begun to seep in.

" _What if he knows what I'm planning? He can see the future after all. This could be to make an example out of me. If it goes that way I'm gonna take as many of these blind sheep as I can._ " He thinks to himself as he walks alongside Cang Du.

On the outside he had the façade of his usual angry self, being pissed at having to attend another meeting. Hopefully he was just overthinking things.

Upon entering the chambers all of the Sternritter bowed and waited for their leader to speak.

"Rise." He commanded

"This will be the last meeting of the Sternritter until the invasion of Hueco Mundo begins. Sternritter's 'E', 'G', 'H', 'I', 'J', 'Q', and 'R' will accompany me to Hueco Mundo to begin the assault. A week after our arrival we will storm the gates of the Soul Society and our plan will come to fruition." Yhwach announced.

Yhwach went on to talk about some shit Bazz-B didn't care about and began to tune him out.

Bazz-B had noticed that almost all of the Sternritter looked excited about the upcoming invasion. He had too at one point, the thought of killing all of those Shinigami really got his blood hot. However, what stood out to him was how Sternritter Q, Berenice Gabrielli had been scoffing and rolling her eyes whenever Yhwach said something.

Berenice is a relatively slender female. Her hair is mostly short and pink, but the right side of her bangs are longer and purple. Her fingernails are painted and each bear a dark diagonal line. She also wears dark eye shadow. Her attire is a variation of the Sternritter's typical white uniform, consisting of the order's signature hooded-cloak, a trench coat, and a bolo tie encircling her neck

Almost as if she doubted him. Which is ironic considering the nature of her power. The final thing that Yhwach had told them was the Candice had gone to the living world to observe one of the five special war powers, Ichigo Kurosaki, and was to try and sway him over or find any valuable information about him.

Once the meeting was over and everyone was free to resume their day Bazz-B headed to Berenice's room. There could be a chance that she would be willing to join him. He reached her room quickly and knocked on the door.

She opens the door and sees the last person she expected. "What do you want Bazz-B?" She asks.

"I need to speak with you about something." He says "Privately." He adds. She stares at him blankly for a second before moving over allowing him entrance to her room.

He leaned up against a wall and turned to look at her and once more she asked, "alright, so what's so important that you wanted to speak with me privately." She asks with her arms crossed.

"I'm curious about your attitude at today's meeting with Yhwach." He says. The fact that he didn't call him 'his majesty' was not lost on her.

"What's it to you?" Bazz-B was really feeling his irritation increase as this woman would not answer his damn question. Composing himself he speaks once more.

"I'm just curious as to why you would continuously roll your eyes or scoff every time Yhwach spoke. Are you doubting what he's telling us?" He pressed?

"What if I am? You gonna go run to Haschwalth and turn me in? Is that why you came here?" She asks.

He smirks, looks like there was something to work with here after all. "No I'm here for the opposite actually. You heard about the intruder that was here right?"

She nods.

"The ass kiss Haschwalth told me and Cang Du to take care of him as an order from Yhwach. We all know he can see the future. He sent me and Cang Du to our deaths just to get an idea of how strong this guy was." Bazz-B says angrily remembering how Yhwach had used the two of them as expendable pieces.

"How did he send you to your deaths if you're standing right in front of me?" She asks

"That's what this is about. He sent us on a suicide mission. He knew we'd be defeated and treated us as expendable objects. I'm no longer loyal to Yhwach." He says

She takes in the information and can see why he would be pissed off. He felt the same way she did.

"So what do you want from me?" She asked sitting down at her bed having been tired of standing up.

"Here's what I have in mind." He says

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

- **The day after visiting Soul Society** -

It had been fun seeing his old friends again. After seventeen months of being powerless and being unable to communicate with any of them, he had the time of his life. Today, however, was not as fun. He had to wake up early in order to go get some supplies Yuzu needed to make breakfast. By early he meant 10 a.m.

Normally this wouldn't be a problem, however, this time he was tired as Renji had talked Ichigo into a drinking contest. He had refused at first but after Renji had made some comment about Ichigo being a light weight it was on. Needless to say he woke up with a mild headache. What he wouldn't give to be able to use healing Kido right now.

He went down to the local convenience store and got the stuff Yuzu needed and headed home. He noticed that the house next to his had moving vans leaving the house but didn't see the new owner.

He shrugged it off and headed inside to drop off the stuff. He headed back upstairs to his room and was about to open the door when he stopped. He wanted to try something, instead of opening the door he walked forward and phased through it.

"This eye is going to make me lazy." He says to himself. Although with how he felt, he didn't believe that to be true. Ever since Obito injected him with that strange blue liquid, he's felt much better.

His Shunpo is faster, his body feels stronger, he feels better. He notices a scroll laying on his desk, only Obito still uses scrolls nowadays so he knows it's from him.

Opening it he finds out that there's instructions on it.

 **Ichigo, here are some directions to help you use Kamui on yourself for teleporting purposes. You already know how to warp objects so doing it on yourself shouldn't be too difficult. Just push chakra to your Mangekyo Sharingan and aim the 'swirl' as close to you as possible while envisioning where you want to go. It shouldn't take you too long to figure out. Continue your chakra control exercises and work on casting genjutsu faster. I have some business to attend to these next two days so there will be no training.**

 **-Obito**

"Finally." Ichigo says. He had wanted to learn how to teleport since he knew about it. Though he wanted to surprise his friends with it he was happy that at least now he'd know how to do it.

"I'll start later; first I need some breakfast."

He heard a noise coming from outside. Looking out his window he noticed the new neighbor in her back yard **.** He couldn't help but admire this woman. She was taller than the average female and had green hair and brightest green eyes. He noticed puberty had been kind to her in the chest department. What really got him though was her outfit.

She was wearing some denim booty shorts that were long enough to cover her cheeks and displayed a generous amount of leg, which he was staring at. She also wore a black crop top that showed her well-shaped stomach. He noticed that she was pretty when she smirked…

Wait, smirked? Oh shit, he had been caught staring. He could feel the heat rise to his face, he usually had better control over himself than this. At that moment his senses told him to move aside, they were right as his dad's fist went over his head.

He quickly thanked the deities for an excuse to move away from the window.

"What the hell old man!" Ichigo yells at his dad.

"I had been calling you for at least a minute but you wouldn't answer. What were you looking at anyway?" Isshin says as he heads to the window.

Ichigo couldn't let him see the neighbor or his dad would never let him hear the end of it.

"I dropped something out the window and was trying to find it. Now come on and let's get breakfast before Yuzu has to come get us." He says leading his dad away from the window. Hopefully the neighbor would forget about this little incident.

He was calling out to lady luck hoping that she would answer his call and let the cute neighbor girl forget what had happened. Too bad for him lady luck answered his call with "New phone, who dis?"

"This is great Yuzu." Ichigo says as he eats his food.

"Thank you." She says smiling. "You know; you seem happier now." She adds after taking a bite of her food.

Ichigo smiles and says "I finally got to see some old friends."

Before she is able to reply a knock on the door is heard. "I'll get it." Says Isshin.

They all continue their meal until they hear their dad say "everyone come meet the new neighbor."

"Oooh, I hope they're friendly. Come on let's go meet them." Says Yuzu enthusiastically.

Karin just grunts as she doesn't really care about who moved in. Ichigo on the other hand had gone stiff. The neighbor girl was here? Why?

"Ichigo come here." He hears his dad call out to him.

He walks over to the door and to his dismay it's the neighbor. " _Damn._ "

"Hey, I just wanted to introduce myself to the new neighbors. I'm Candice Catnipp." She says bowing a bit.

"Welcome to the neighborhood. I'm Isshin Kurosaki, and these two are my daughters Karin and Yuzu. This delinquent over here is my good for nothing son Ichigo." He says

Ichigo scowls at the introduction.

"You have a bit of an accent, where are you from?" Asks Karin who couldn't help but also stare at the green haired woman's chest before looking at her own. She thought for a second if that's what a certain white haired captain was into before shaking it off.

"I'm from Germany. My mom was Japanese so she taught me how to speak the language, but since I was in Germany longer I can't get rid of the accent." She says.

"Where are our manners? Please come in." Says Yuzu.

As they head to the living room Yuzu asks "So how old are you?"

"I'm 20." She answers. Ichigo noted that she was three years older than him.

"Do you live alone?" Asks Isshin noticing she didn't come with anyone.

"That's right." Candice answers.

"How do you like the town?" Asks Karin trying to be polite by taking part of the conversation.

"Well I only recently moved here so I haven't had time to go out and explore what it has to offer." She says. She had to try and get on their good side. This way she'd get a good angle to keep an eye on Ichigo. Luckily for her he was yummy. Pushing those thoughts aside she was brought back to her senses when Isshin spoke.

"I've got an idea. My son would be glad to give you a tour of the city." He says swinging an arm around Ichigo's neck.

"Actually I'm kind of…"

"That would be great Mr. Kurosaki." She says while looking at Ichigo. He watches her smile turn wicked before going back to normal when everyone looked at her again.

"Well then, get to it boy. Make sure she sees everything this town has to offer. Out you go." Isshin says pushing them out the door.

" _This couldn't have happened any better_ " Thought Candice. Her plan was simple she knew Ichigo had been checking her out earlier in the day. So what better way for her to sway him to her side than by seducing the boy.

"Well, might as well start the tour than. Come on." He says still not trusting himself to look at her.

As they head towards the center of the town Candice asks. "So what are your hobbies?"

He knew he couldn't tell her that he was a Shinigami so he said, "I'm into martial arts and Kendo." There was some truth to that statement.

"Interesting." She says. Ichigo looks at her out of the corner of his eyes and sees a grin appear on her face. That couldn't be good. "Would peeking at the neighbors also be one of your hobbies?" She teases

Feeling the heat rush to his face once more he apologizes. "I'm sorry I heard a noise and wanted to see who the new neighbor was, then I ended up kind of dozing off when I thought of something."

"Whatever you say you little perv." She replies continuing her teasing.

"Whatever." He grumbles and walks ahead.

" _Alright so he's kind of a prude. I've got two weeks before we storm Soul Society. In those two weeks I need him to be wrapped around my finger. If subtle flirting doesn't do it, then I'll throw him on my bed and be more direct. He should be putty after that. Can't be too quick though, I might scare him off._ " She thinks to herself.

"Ichigo is there a mall nearby?" she asks having an idea. First she'll make it so that she's all he can think about. He's almost eighteen so his hormones should be off the charts right now. She'll make good use of that.

"Yeah it's not too far. You wanna go?"

"Yeah, I'd like to buy some new outfits. It's also hotter here than in Germany so I'd like to buy a bikini for when it gets too hot."

He had to fight the image of her in a bikini unless he'd like to explain to her why he would suddenly be walking like a gorilla.

It took about ten minutes to get to the mall. Along the way he would point out good places to eat, where his school was, and other little places along the way.

Ichigo had become her pack mule for their trip. Any store that sold women's clothing, they stopped at it and she had bought bag full after bag full in each one. She didn't ask him to carry it but the gentleman inside of him forced him to do so.

Now though he was feeling a bit out of place. He was standing inside a swimsuit store watching as Candice inspected everything from one pieces, two pieces, and even some that looked like just pieces of string.

"Come wait for me over here I got one I want to try on." She says. He tried to deny but he was pulled along and forced to sit on a chair in front of a changing room. He didn't even know that people could try on swimsuits before buying them.

The door opened and he sees Candice in a two-piece green swim suite which was basically seeing her in bra and panties. She posed in a provocative manner and asked "What do you think? Does it look good on me?"

When she blinked his Sharingan had activated and deactivated at the same speed in order to imprint this image into his mind.

"You look incredible." He managed to utter out.

"Glad you think so. I'm taking it." She says and closes the door. This girl had only just met him and had no problem showing him swimsuits. There had to be something wrong here.

She came out clothed again and they went to pay for the item. As they walked out she speaks once more. "Hey why don't we get something to eat. You've been carrying my stuff around and going with me everywhere. My treat."

"Yeah that sounds good." They headed over to the food court and decided to get some sushi stand they had seen.

"Hey thanks for taking the time to show me around ichigo I appreciate it." She says as they wait for their food.

He smiles "No problem, and I'm seriously sorry about the whole staring thing."

"Don't worry about it. I'm flattered if anything. Look our food is done let's eat."

So they ate and chatted about little things and for once Ichigo had enjoyed himself. Candice was fun to be around, even if he had to carry all of her stuff. He found out she too lost her family so he felt that they had something in common. She was funny and it didn't hurt that she was pretty.

He had seen pretty girls before, what with being around Yoruichi, Nel in her adult form, and Orihime. But he only saw them as friends. Something about Candice was different he just didn't know what.

They went home after eating and realized they had spent more time than they had realized. They had spent all day at the mall. They walked back home and when they got to her house she told him to put her bags inside if he could. Not leaving her to do it by herself he went inside and put the bags down where she told him.

"Want some water or something?" She asks

"Yeah please."

As she left he looked around and saw that there were still boxes around the house but the futon was already laid out.

"I haven't had that much time to get all of my stuff in order. I'm going to do all that tomorrow. Sorry I don't have anywhere for you to sit down."

"It's ok I'm gonna have to go after this so it's no worries." He says. "Uhh, if you need help unpacking don't hesitate asking." He didn't know why he said it but it came out before he could stop himself.

It the grin appearing on her face was any indication he knew she had some sort of flirtatious comment ready. He was right.

"So anxious to see me again. Are you hoping that I'll reward you for doing all of this for me perhaps?" She says as she walks closer to him and traces her finger up and down his chest.

"What, no, that's not what I…." She had him tongue tied. She started laughing and he knew she was fucking with him.

"Relax Ichigo I'm messing with you. I'll keep it in mind though, you've already carried all of my stuff but I might take you up on your offer." She says

"Great. Well I have to get going." He says heading to the door.

"Yeah, thanks again for today I really had fun. I'll see you tomorrow." She says leading him out.

Ichigo went home and remembered that he still had to practice kamui on himself. So with that in mind he got to work. Though it was a bit hard as the image of the beautiful green haired woman kept appearing.

Once Ichigo had left Candice had sighed a breath of relief. Today had gone better than expected. She was sure he was beginning to be attracted to her, just by the way he made it clear he wanted to see her again.

Part of her almost felt bad that she had to play the kid like this. He is a genuine nice guy, a complete gentleman which was hard to find. If she has to fuck him and he still doesn't join her it would probably break him. She knew he was a virgin by how stiff he was with her flirting. Taking his first time and screwing him over would give the kid trust issues, that's what she would feel bad about. But it was either that or be killed by his majesty for defying orders. Not thinking anymore on it she laid down and decided to go to sleep early.

 **Ok so I've got two different ideas that I need your help on regarding Candice. Should I make her join Ichigo before the war as in she ends up realizing that he's a great guy before everything goes down? Or have her go through with the plan, fuck him and pretty much break his heart before realizing that she has feelings for him during the war and switch sides. I could use this second option to bring about some new power by having his hollow reiatsu have an effect on his Sharingan. Let me know what you guys think. If you have any suggestions or comments leave them in a review or PM me. I'll see you guys later.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Man, it's been a while since I updated this story and I apologize for it. I've honestly been a bit busy and have had a mild case of writers' block. Hopefully this chapter is to your liking. I've had some great ideas suggested by some of you and some will be used, I'll be sure to give proper shout outs to those who suggested them when they get used. Anyways let's get onto the story.**

 **-Same day Ichigo met Candice** -

Bazz-B was alerted of someone's presence in his quarters when the air near him began to distort into a swirling pattern. Out of it came Obito dressed in his Akatsuki uniform minus the mask, no real point in wearing it anymore.

"Obito? I thought you said you'd come and get me when the war began." Bazz-B says before looking at the door, forgetting that someone might be able to hear him.

Obito took notice of this as he threw a small piece of paper at the door which lit the room up. Seeing the questioning look on the red heads face he elaborated.

"It's a silencing seal. No one will be able to listen in on the conversation. And back to your question, I said I'd get you when the time was right. For now, I just want a status update, anything big going down?"

"Yeah, we just had our final war meeting. Yhwach said that Sternritters E, G, H, I, J, Q, AND R will be going with him to Hueco Mundo and a week after that everyone will storm the Soul Society." Bazz-B told him.

"These Quincy going to Hueco Mundo, what are their powers?" Obito asks. "Don't bother with E, H, or I, I'm already familiar with those."

He scowled at the memory of the ass whooping he had received but told him anyway. "G is Liltotto Lamperd, she's the glutton. She can basically eat anything. It's pretty creepy if you ask me. She's the short blonde one that looks like a twelve-year-old.

J is Quilge Opie 'the jail' he creates Reishi cages that seal off gateways between dimensions and trap people inside. Once inside his prison it's impossible to break out. You can hear others from inside but they can't hear you." He explains

" _Close gateways between dimensions? That might be problematic if it works on my Kamui though I'm not certain. He'll have to be dealt with first._ "

"he's the one with the weird glasses and acts all high and mighty.

R is Jerome Guizbatt, he's the big ass one with the cornrows. All he does is roar loudly, I've been tempted to kill him myself."

Obito nods and then realizes that Bazz-B didn't go on about Q and asks him about it.

"Well I've actually got her on our side, turns out she dislikes Yhwach almost as much as I do."

Obito nods, this was very valuable information. Turning back to Bazz-B he speaks. "Alright, I have somewhere else I need to be. Keep training for now, I'll most likely talk to you once more before the Hueco Mundo invasion begins. You're gonna need to be at your strongest for some of the things that are to come." He says before vanishing.

As soon as he left Bazz-B remembered that he didn't mention that Candice had gone to spy on and possibly recruit Ichigo Kurosaki. Shrugging it off he walked outside to get some training done. It probably wasn't important anyway.

-Hueco Mundo-

Obito appeared outside the throne room once more. At least this time he knew he wouldn't have to fight. He follows the same path he was lead through last time and sees Harribel sitting on her throne.

She notices him and nods her head downwards letting him know to approach her.

"Tobi. I presume you have the information that you promised?" Her voice was still impassive.

"Of course, Eight, possibly nine Quincies will be attacking within the week before heading to Soul Society." He went on to explain who they were and what their powers were to the empress.

"I see; this will be difficult. At the moment we don't have too many powerful Arrancar. Most of them were killed off during the battle with the Shinigami. At most I can only gather a hand full of competent fighters." This was bad, if their leader could somehow see into the future then they didn't stand a chance. He'd know how to counter everything.

"Wait, you said you had someone on the inside."

"That I do, actually now I have two. I'm going to speak to him the day before the invasion and give him some specific directions. But anyway, when they invade I will be present and I will be bringing Ichigo Kurosaki with me." He comments.

Ichigo Kurosaki, she knew that name. Everyone in Hueco Mundo did. The boy, no, man that beat the former ruler of the land. She had been down during the battle but had heard that he had managed to use some black technique to put Aizen down. He'd be a valuable ally.

"Yes, Ichigo Kurosaki will definitely help. I'm curious however as to what you will be doing."

"I'm going to hold off Yhwach. I'd let you do it but I don't want him ruining that pretty face of yours."

There was that strange feeling again. She didn't know what to make of it. She'd be sure to ask her fraccion about it later, there were other things to discuss at the moment.

"So now that you have the information let's discuss what roles everyone will play in the upcoming battle."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Following day-

Ichigo woke up feeling better than he had in a long time. The feeling of having his powers back was great, that and he learned how to do Kamui on himself now. Not only that but the memories of how he'd spent his day yesterday had come back to him.

He'd spent the entire day with Candice and actually had a good time. Noticing the time, the substitute Shinigami went down to get some breakfast. Yuzu had out done herself once more with her cooking skills.

"Where's dad?" He asked after passing down some food.

"Said he'd be right back. Don't know where he is though." Replied Karin.

"So Ichigo" Yuzu began excitedly "How did your date with Candice-chan go?" She asked pressing for details. Before he could reply, the image of Candice in her bikini posing provocatively came back full force. He couldn't stop the red tint that appeared on his face.

"It wasn't a date" he grumbled hoping they would just drop it. Muttering a quick thank you to Yuzu for the food he went back upstairs to work on his chakra control.

He sat down and grabbed the leaves he had been using and placed them on his body once more. He noticed that ever since Obito injected him with that liquid he's felt better than ever, and his eye didn't even burn anymore.

His concentration was broken as the sound of something hitting his window caught his attention. Checking outside he saw his gorgeous neighbor mouth the word 'help' while pointing at some of the boxes.

" _I did offer to help her._ " He nods and changes clothing to something that would allow him to move easily.

He changed into some black jeans and a simple black tank top.

"Ichigo where are you going at this time of the day?" His dad asked having arrived a few minutes ago.

"I'm going to Candice's house to help her unpack some of her stuff." He replied quickly and headed out.

There was silence in the room until Yuzu spoke "Was it me or did Ichigo seem a bit too eager to go help her out?"

"Have you seen her? I'd be suspicious if ichigo didn't seem excited to see a woman like that." Karin said bluntly.

"THAT'S MY BOY. ONLY ONE DAY AND HE'S ALREADY PUTTING MOVES ON AN OLDER WOMAN" cried Isshin before repeating it to the poster of his deceased wife.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Ichigo thanks for offering to help. I'd do it myself but it would take forever." She got a strange glint in her eye as she looked at him and ichigo knew she was about to make some sort of provocative comment. He'd seen that look in Yoruichi's eyes too many times.

"From what I can tell it should be no problem to move these heavier boxes with arms like these." She comments as she presses up on him while rubbing his biceps. He couldn't help but look down at her and by extension down her shirt to see her lacy black bra. Something was happening to him.

She just laughs at his flustered look.

They spent the rest of the day unpacking her things and moving boxes to whichever rooms she would tell him. Not that she'd be in the house for long but he didn't need to know that.

She found it sweet and amusing that he even offered to build her furniture for her. She sat back and watched as the man got more and more frustrated as pieces wouldn't fit together.

"I have the instruction manual right here Ichigo."

"I told you I don't NEED instructions I know exactly what I'm doing. See look at that, one desk perfectly built." He points and stands back to admire his work.

She raised a perfectly done eyebrow at him "Oh really? Then tell me what all these are." She held up a hand full of plastic bolts and some screws. 

"Those are just left overs. Trust me this baby is ready for anything." He slams his hand on the surface of the desk and watches as it collapses with a blank expression on his face. "Give me the damn instructions." She smirked in victory

It took about three hours to have everything out and most of the big stuff moved. They managed to get her desk built, get her TV working, and her home theater system.

"Hey Ichigo thanks for helping me out today, what do you say we go get something to eat? My treat." She asks

"Yeah sure, I'm a little hungry."

They agreed on a nearby pizza place. As they walked along Ichigo noticed that she was walking pretty close to him. Like shoulders touching close and could sometimes feel her hand brush up against his as they swung.

" _Man this girl is really forward._ " He thought to himself. Though he couldn't help but feel this was different. Yoruichi was forward as well but something almost compelled him to just take her hand, but he was able to stop himself. " _You've only known her for two days control yourself._ " He berated himself.

They finally reached the spot and ordered their food. This must be a new place because Ichigo hadn't seen it before. They took a seat in one of the booths next to a window that showed the street.

Surprisingly their slices arrived quickly. Ichigo thanked her and began to eat but something caught Candice's attention. Across the street was an orange haired girl that she recognized.

" _Orihime Inoue. Longtime friend of Ichigo's and has a major crush on him. Come on look this way I've got something for you_ " She thought to herself, a plan coming to mind. Luck seemed to be shining down at her as the girl did indeed look their way and she immediately noticed Ichigo before turning her attention to her.

She could see the girls facial expression change from happy to mildly angry. It was time to antagonize her.

"Ouch." She shrieked and started fanning her hands.

"Candice what's wrong?" Ichigo asked worried.

"I burned my hands with the pizza. Do you think you could help me Ichigo?" She asked batting her eyelashes.

He turned his head in confusion before understanding what she wanted. He picked up her slice and watched her open her mouth. He saw her tongue slowly lick her outer lips and his mind started imagining a different scenario. Pushing those thoughts away he fed her.

Unknown to him Orihime was watching the exchange with eyes wide open, tears threatening to spill. She made brief eye contact with Candice once more, the green haired girl merely winked and went back to eating. Not wanting to see the boy she liked on a date with another girl she quickly left.

" _Hahaha I'm such a bitch_ "

The two left shortly after finishing their meals. Unlike last time however, there was still plenty of daylight left. Upon arriving at her doorstep she turned to him.

"I think I'm going to take a nap. All that work and then eating got me sleepy. Thanks again Ichigo for helping me out and not asking anything in return. It's hard to find guys like you."

"No problem I was glad to help." He says rubbing his neck

She leaned forward and hugged him and he couldn't help but feel her generous bust press up against his chest. He didn't know what compelled him to wrap his arms around his waist but she didn't stop him.

"Hm, growing bold there aren't you" She teased. She quickly pecked his cheek and got off. "Keep this up and I might let those hands go lower." She winked and headed inside leaving a dumbstruck Ichigo.

" _What is she doing to me_ " he thinks as he walked back home.

Candice meanwhile was grinning. She was working her magic perfectly, soon enough he'd be eating out of the palm of her hand. Though she couldn't help but admit that she liked how he treated her and went out of his way to help her.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Obito found himself once more in Soul Society. Rather than go home there was something or rather someone he wanted to talk to now that he had a bit of time. He headed towards the fourth division barracks looking for Hanataro.

It didn't take long to find the boy and Ichigo was right, it seemed the kid did get bullied a lot. He's currently being hoisted into the air by some random Shinigami by the collar of his shirt.

"Ehem." Obito let his presence be known. All of their heads turned in his direction.

"Who are you?" One of them asked rudely. Obito frowned it seemed he would need to teach these Shinigami a lesson.

"Maybe he wants some too" One of his lackeys said, only the third one seemed to have a few brain cells.

"Have you idiots forgotten? The captain commander gave notice that he was to be left alone. He could kill us and I'm pretty sure he'd get off scot free."

That seemed to change the minds of the others as they fled the scene but not before telling Hanataro they would finish this some other time.

"You alright kid?" He asked lending a hand.

"Yeah, it's ok though I'm used to it." He said releasing a sigh.

"Why don't you fight back?"

"What?"

"I asked, why don't you fight back? You have a Zanpakuto right there. So why not retaliate when you're getting picked on?"

Hanataro looks down "My Zanpakuto doesn't inflict damage when It cuts or stabs. It heals wounds when I stab it into them."

" _Heals wounds, that could be useful. But at the moment he's of no use like this. I think I can help him out though._ "

"Tell me, do you want to be stepped on your whole life? Are you ok with people disrespecting you and picking on you because they know you won't fight back?"

"Yes" He says timidly. He won't say it out loud but he's tired of the way he's treated and how no one seems to help him. But most of all he's mad that he can't do anything about it.

"What if I told you that I could help you defend yourself. Not just now but for what's to come."

That sounded good, but Hanataro wasn't naïve enough to think that this stranger would do this out of the kindness of his heart. Though Ichigo seemed to trust the man.

"What would you get in exchange?"

 _He's not easily trusting, good_

"There will be times where I may need your healing expertise and Unohana may not be there. I'd like you to fill that position. So what do you say?"

"That sounds fair so what do I do?"

"You know how to do healing Kido do you not?" The boy nods "Ok light your hands"

Hanataro's hands glow green signifying that it's working. "Now I want you to concentrate your reiatsu into your fingers only and condense it there. Add more than you would for your healing technique."

Doing as he's told Hanataro feels his hands get a bit heavier and the glow only reaches his fingers. While it wasn't one hundred percent the same this should replicate the Chakra Scalpel well enough.

"Ok good, now swipe at that wall" Obito points to the wall next to them.

"Swipe?" unsure if he heard correctly.

"That's correct." Not one to question the man he does as he's told and watches in shock as he creates a deep cut into the wall. He looks at his hands then back at Obito

"That is what's known as a 'Reiatsu Scalpel'" He changed the name since it wasn't chakra anymore.

"It's used by medics from where I come from for precise cuts for surgeries but can also be used offensively. You can cut their internal organs without actually cutting them on the outside making it much more difficult to heal. Now come spar with me."

 _What have I gotten myself into_ Hanataro cried in his mind.

 **So I'm going to stop it there and apologies for the long wait to anyone who was waiting on an update. So Obito taught Hanataro how to use the Chakra Scalpel. I'll have Unohana's reaction to it in the next chapter. However, I am having a bit of writers block for this still. I want to get a few more chapters in before the war begins and I'd like to know. What would be a good way to get Obito and Unohana to bond a little bit? Same with Harribel since when the war starts there's not much time for romance. I need your guys' help. Also anyone who thinks that Candice's relationship with Ichigo is going to fast, remember that she's not really trying to date him right now. It's part of her plan. The real stuff comes later. Anyway if you have any idea's leave them in a review or PM me. Later.**


	11. Chapter 11

Hey, sorry to those of you who wanted a chapter but after rereading this story i feel like it was pretty weak honestly. So with that in mind i've decided that I might rewrite this story. I say might because I don't know if any of you guys will be on board with the idea. I may do things different this time around such as different pairings and just overall a different approach with a similar premise.

It would mean a lot if you guys told me what you thought and if you had any suggestions as to how this story could be improved, or what you would like to see. Whether it be power wise, pairing wise, story wise anything really. Anyways I'll leave this notice here for a week or so and hopefully you guys can give me some feedback. Anyways thanks for reading and i hope to hear from you guys.


	12. Chapter 12

**So originally I was going to rewrite this whole story but I got so many responses saying to just continue and it was fine the way it was. So I decided that we'll continue then, just expect a better level of writing in this story. Anyways that's all I have to say on that, let's get on to the story.**

Hanataro was nervous, he had no idea what he had just gotten himself into. He had heard that this man had fought three captains, one of which was his own captain. He knew just how scary she was and he apparently had no problem bringing up the souls of his comrades in front of her. This man was clearly fearless.

"Come at me." Obito commands as he stands motionless a few feet away from him. "Come at me with the intention to kill me." He adds.

He swallowed in nervousness, he's only ever killed hollows. Even then it wasn't that many, just the weak ones. He's never had to try and kill anyone, honestly he knew he probably wouldn't even touch this guy. His blade doesn't cut so his abilities are limited severely.

Finding some courage he lifts his hands up and activates his new reiatsu scalpels and charged. As he approached Obito still didn't look phased at all. Hanataro starts swinging his hands in slicing motions trying his hardest to cut him up but it doesn't work. Obito merely weaves and smacks the boys hands away every time he tries.

One particular swing came with a bit more power than the rest and they watched as Obito ducked out of the way and the attack created a small wave that cut right through part of the wall behind them.

Hanataro's eyes widened in shock, he couldn't believe he did that. Having lost his focus he didn't notice Obito appear behind him and kick him in the back. The boy tumbled on the ground but got back up and readied himself again.

"You'll never touch me like that." Obito says. "Have you ever tried pushing reiatsu through your blade?" He asked rhetorically knowing he probably hasn't.

Hanataro tilts his head in confusion. "No I haven't. Why would I?" He asked not knowing what that would accomplish. A shinigami's zanpakuto is an extension of themselves, it's a part of them.

"If your blade can't cut, make your reiatsu do the cutting for you. Reiatsu is nothing more than energy. Force it through your blade, being a medic you should have enough control to thin it on your blade to the point where it's sharp enough to cut." He instructs.

Hanataro looks down at his Zanpakuto and unsheathes it. Lifting it to eye level he begins pushing his reiatsu through it it gains a whitish tint. He briefly wonders if others know to do this or not. Armed with a sharp blade he rushes in once more, to no avail. Everything he tried was blocked or evaded.

Hanataro was panting at this point and was a bit more than irritated. Seeing this Obito spoke, "It's a lack of practice that you can't do anything against me. You've never had to fight like this before, the more you do it the better your chances. You'll improve with time.

That'll be enough for now. From here on out anytime someone bothers you, fight back. No more cowering in fear. Someone comes up to you with intentions to hurt, you know how to retaliate. If you want to survive you'll have to fight back." He says, the last part almost cryptically.

"You've improved greatly Hanataro." They hear a gentle voice call out. They turn to see the captain of squad four coming their way. She looks over at the sweaty boy and says "Go and continue your training in the designated area Hanataro. We don't want you cutting up the rest of the wall do we?" She adds with a smile.

"R-right." He says as he sees how much more damage he caused. Turning to Obito he bowed and left quickly.

"Hanataro has always been a timid boy. Never one to start a fight, nor to participate in them. It's one of the reasons he decided to be a medic rather than to be on the front lines like most shinigami choose to do. It's strange watching him use attacks that were clearly created to cut people from the inside.

Those attacks if landed on a person would definitely sever internal organs while leaving no visible cut on the body. Minus those last ones which he overpowered." She analyzed.

"He'll have to know how to fight and how to be effective with what's to come. If I can do something to make sure he survives I will, and I did." He replies.

"While I have you I actually came over here for a reason other than to help Hanataro." She looked intrigued by the statement and nodded allowing him to continue.

"I wanted to know if you had certain supplies in your offices."

"Depends what kind of supplies we're talking about." She replies.

"I need a bit of embalming fluid." He answers. She narrows her eyes at him lightly wondering what he was planning. Embalming fluid was used only to preserve bodies or body parts.

Having seen her reaction to the answer he adds, "I need it for something I'm working on for the coming events."

She hesitates. "I don't have any ready but it can be prepared. However, I will only allow you to have it if you let me know what you plan to do with it." She answers back.

"Can it be ready within a day?" He replies.

"It can."

"Very well we have a deal. I'll see you soon, I have to go over a few things with Ichigo and take care of a few things." With that he warped away leaving the captain to prepare the fluid. She stares at the spot where he previously was and shakes her head.

xxxxxxx

Things had been going well for young Ichigo. He was laying in bed reflecting on how good his days have been lately. He got his powers back, gained new power in the form of Obito's sharingan, and managed to keep his fullbring powers that Ginjo tried to steal from him. Not to mention he met one of the prettiest girls he's seen in Candice.

He wasn't exactly sure what to think of her. She had the same playful attitude as Yoruichi but something was different about her. He knew Yoruichi acted the way she did around him merely to get a reaction but when Candice did it, it made him feel some type of way.

He was broken from his thoughts as the space a few feet from his bed distorted into a familiar warp. He stayed in his position casually as there was only one person who could do that so he felt no need to be on guard.

Sure enough Obito appeared out of the now disappearing portal.

"Obito, what are you doing here?" He wasn't told he would be making a visit.

"I'm here to talk to you." He says as he sits on a desk. "It's important. How much do you know about the Quincies?" He asked throwing Ichigo for a loop.

"Not that much to be honest. All I know is what I know from Uryu. He and his dad are the last of the Quincies, they manipulate the reishi in the air to create weapons and hate the shinigami. Why? What's going on?" He asked wondering where the interest in the quincies came from.

"I'm about to let you know. They're not the last quincies." He said. Ichigo didn't know whether to be shocked or confused since he still didn't know what was going on.

"Ok.." He said

"There's an army of Quincy that's kept themselves hidden in the shadows of the soul society for who knows how long. They're planning to make themselves known soon with one main goal in mind. The destruction of Soul Society." He dropped the bomb.

That got the strawberries attention. "Wait hold on. You're saying theres a whole army planning to attack? Does the Soul Society know about this?" He asked alarmed, his friends were in danger again.

"That's right, and yes they know. I told them about the assault. I noticed something off about soul society one day and made my way to their main base. I was able to infiltrate their base and now have two allies there.

Before they storm Soul Society their going to try and take Hueco Mundo tomorrow." He explains.

"Why Hueco Mundo? Why not just attack Soul Society from the beginning?" Ichigo asks.

"From what I can guess it's most likely to recruit the remaining arrancar to their side before possibly having to deal with them if they allied with Soul Society. Better to have them on their side then against them since Hollow reiatsu is poisonous to them." Obito said.

"From there they'll storm Soul Society and kill everyone and everything. Now as to why I'm telling you about this now, I've made an alliance with the leader of Hueco Mundo and I need your help."

"What is it?" He asked with a determined look in his eyes. The look he's had multiple times whenever someone threatened his home or friends.

"We're going to put a wrench in the Quincies plans and drive them back. But first we'll have to go to Soul Society and get something done quickly."

"Alright, let me get ready." Ichigo responds. Five minutes later they were warping back to the fourth division.

"What are we doing in Unohana-taicho's barracks?" Ichigo asked. He figured they'd be talking to the captain commander considering the severity of the situation.

"Unohana is doing me a favor. She has something I need." He responds as they walk inside. They walk in silence until the make it to her office. Knocking twice they hear her allow them entry.

"Unohana." Obito greets. "Is it ready?"

She moves off to the side and opens up a cupboard revealing eight jars of embalming fluid. "As you can see it's definitely ready. However, our deal was you let me know what you'll be using these for." She reminds him.

"A deal is a deal." He uses Kamui to warp the jars to his dimension before extending a hand to her. "Let's go then." She grabs on and he puts a hand on Ichigo's shoulder bringing him along.

The trio arrive in the Kamui dimension. Unohana looked around in wonder trying to figure out where this place was. It was a sea of black with nothing but floating cubes. She went over to one nearby and placed a hand on it seeing if it was solid or some sort of illusion.

"Now then." Obito began before disappearing briefly. He reappeared with a scroll in hand.

Placing it on the ground he pumps his chakra through it and in a poof of smoke eight jars were reviled. The difference between these and the ones he had now were that these had murky liquid and there was something in these.

Unohana looked at the jars and noticed they were all eye balls. More importantly they were the same eyes both Obito and Ichigo possesed, though these were all activated.

"Are those all Sharingan?" Ichigo asked holding one of the jars up to his eyes.

"Yes." Obito replies as he's opening the new jars and placing them in front of him. "These are some from my clansmen." He replied.

"I needed embalming fluid because these are losing their effect. They've been preserved for years and if not changed will make them useless." As he said that he removed the eyes from the old jars and placed them into the new ones.

Once that was done he resealed them and placed them back into the scroll before warping them all back to the barracks.

"Thank you for the fluid Unohana." Obito says before turning to Ichigo "Come, we need to get some last minute training in." Just as they were leaving Unohana stopped them.

"Actually, I'd like to have a word with you Obito if you don't mind. I'm sure Kurosaki can wait for you in our training area." She said looking at the boy with 'the look'. Not having to be told twice he nodded and headed out.

"Back in your dimension you mentioned that the eyes would become useless. You also mentioned that they've been preserved for a long time. What exactly are you planning to do with them?

"I'm going to use them as a contingency plan incase things don't work out the way me and your captain commander planned." Having said that he went to the training grounds. He found him talking with one of the unseated officers of the squad, upon noticing him the guy left leaving the two of them along.

"So why exactly are we training if we only have until tomorrow?" Ichigo asked "Won't we be tired out to actually fight?"

"That's true however this is important. There was a reason I taught you the Amaterasu technique. It wasn't just so you could burn things. There's another technique that goes along with that one, though you can't learn this one.

Normally these techniques are done by one user having both eyes. Upon learning these two techniques a third one is awakened. Since we share eyes we're going to have to synchronize our attack in order to get this to work so pay attention."

Two hours later Ichigo was panting on the ground, exhausted from practicing the new technique Obito had them do. His body did hurt a bit though not too much, but he had to say it was completely worth it. He hadn't seen anything like that.

"So how do you feel?" Obito asked.

"A bit tired and in a little pain but not too bad. What exactly was that?"

"That's one of the ultimate techniuqes that's granted with the Mangekyo Sharingan. Susano'o. It'll get stronger the stronger we become and have better control over it, but that's for another time. Let's take you back to your house and have you rest, we've got a long day tomorrow." With that he warped them away, tomorrow was going to be hectic.

The next day

It was finally time. Obito was getting his equipment ready while briefing Ichigo on the plan. "Harribel only has a handful of capable warriors left from what I know. My sources tell me that the quincies will be bringing some of their stronger members. While they're not the strongest that doesn't mean they should be taken lightly.

The two that are with me are the one with the mohawk and the other I'll let you know when we're there as we've yet to be properly introduced.

I'll handle the leader while you, Harribel, and her warriors push the rest of their forces back. Gather any information you can while fighting. Their style, special techniques, notable weaknesses and so on. If you find an opening for a killing blow take it, it'll help out overall during the actual invasion if they have less men.

We won't be using that technique unless the situation has gotten so bad that we have no choice. Are you ready?" Obito asks at the end. A nod is his answer, the look in the boys eyes saying everything. He was ready.

"Then let's go." Holding on to him he warped them to Hueco Mundo. It was out of force of habit that he took Ichigo with him, as he could've let the the boy go on his own.

Ichigo looked at his surroundings taking it all in. He hadn't been in this place since he fought Ulquiorra. "Feels strange being here knowing that Aizen isn't in control." Ichigo commented.

"I felt that way at one point as well." A voice said from in front of them. Coming out of the darkness of the hallway was Harribel. Last he had seen of her she had been cut in half by Aizen during her fight with Toshiro.

"Tobi." She greets and nods her head. Ichigo frowns and asks quietly.

"Why does she call you Tobi?" He asked curiously.

"It's the name I used back in my home. When I came here the first time I didn't know how they'd react so I gave that name just in case." He explained. They finally made it to Aizens old throne room and Harribel sat down. Her three fraccion members by her side.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, welcome. Allow me to thank you for being here to assist us as well as for killing that traitor Aizen." She says. Looks like she was still pretty mad about being cut down.

"No problem. He was threatening my family and my friends, he needed to be dealt with." He responded. She nodded in agreement, he fought to protect what was important to him. Her respect for the young man definitely increased. Her attention turned to Ichigo's teacher.

"Tobi, you said the Quincy would invade today." She said trailing off the sentence.

"That's correct. Yhwach will be leading the invasion with a few of his sternritter. Two of those are informants for me however. The one with the red mohawk as well as another.

I will take care of the leader as well as the one with the red glasses as his abilities will be a bother. Ichigo, you take care of the glutton. She's the one that looks like a child as well as the dark skin man. He just roars really loud. You should be able to stop them easily enough. Meanwhile, Harribel and her fraccion will deal with the remainin sternritter. I'll be sure to talk to my informants to make it look as realistic as possible.

Do you have any other fighters besides your fraccion and the lower level hollows?" He asked her.

"I do actually. He's been itching to test his strength and I believe he will be of use to us." She says. They all hear the sound of footsteps approach. Finally the figure stepped into the light. While Obito might not know who this person was Ichigo sure did.

"Yo!" The man said grinning madly.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo said in shock. Last he had seen he had been killed by his own comrade in their battle. Or so he assumed. The man looked different Grimmjow's attire now consists of a black shirt which he keeps partially unzipped, exposing the scar, he also wears black pants, with black boots styled differently than the boots he wore as an Espada, and two belts around his waist, with his Zanpakutō sheathed on his left side along his top belt. However, he still wears the jacket he wore as an Espada.

The main difference was that he felt a lot stronger than he did before. If he had to take a guess, he'd say strong enough to take Ulquiorra down while in his segunda etapa while remaining in base form.

"What's the matter strawberry?" He mocked as he walked closer while reaching for his zanpakuto.

"Grimmjow" Harribel called out "He's not the one we'll be fighting." She says.

"Tsk. Fine, but after this is all over we're going to have a remach." He called to Ichigo. Whatever was going to be said next was stopped by Obito.

"Be quiet." He told everyone. "They're here." He said having felt an enormous amount of power appear. Ywhach had arrived.

 **Alright so I'm going to stop it there, the thousand year blood war has officially begun. Also, I brought back Grimmjow as I was disappointed how they did him dirty in the manga by only having him come back and then pretty much disappear. I've also made him as strong as I feel he should have been upon his return. Anyways next time the battles begin and Ichigo and Candice have an important moment. Anyways if you have any suggestions or comments leave them in a review or PM me. Later.**


End file.
